Look how small you've grown!
by ihazcookee
Summary: When the allies come together for a meeting who would've expected England to turn the tallest member and the loudest member into young children!
1. How did this happen?

How did it come to this first everyone was normally in the allies powers meeting as always and now, in the middle of the room, was a little boy no older than 6 with a familiar cowlick and a smaller one sat by him, with big purple eyes scanning the room. Everyone turned there attention to the obvious culpret of it. England.

"England, as much as I like America shutting up for once, What the hell did you do to them?!" China questioned looking at the two smaller countries.

"Oui but they are no doubt cute, aren't zhey?" France spoke up smiling at the children on the floor he went over to them closer. Everyones eyes still fixed on either the small children or England.

"H-How the bloody hell was I suppose to know it would change them into children!?" England yelled in return to answer everyones question.

Canada looked to them with a smile, Kumajiro seated comfortabley in his lap "Well..Well it d-did say it was an age reducing potion, and yet you didn't know how old they would become..." his voice was almost like a whisper so noone really heard him.

France looked between the boys, "I dont understand why Russia is younger than America though.." He reached to pet both of Russia and America's head only in reply getting a long sounding, "eeeee" with sobs inbetween, France pulled back not wanting them to cry, he assumed they were scared about where they were.

England looked towards them kneeling down to there heigh he sat down with them all though even sitting down with them they still didn't reach the height of him, "Hello there?" he greeted and waited for a reply. The young countries looked up at him sniffling slightly, England smiled.

China looked towards them, "England, you seem to have more experience then msot of us here.." he looked around to canada and france who in turn nodded, "You should look after them." he finished.

England turned round, "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO I HA-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence realising the rest of the countries had gone he sighed, he definetely did not want to take care of two children on his own, but now he had no choice he looked down at them, "Hello there... Im England." he greeted trying to look as nice as a person he is until he noticed there were tears already slipping down there cheeks, clearly they were just scared, and he wouldn't blame them, for being such a surprisingly small country they couldn't help but be terrified of the other adult countries.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asks wiping of the tears from their cheeks with his thumb.

"...'m..merica..." America answered gently and looked at him a smile growing on his face he felt somewhat safe around England. England then turned his attention to the other boy, Russia, "And yours?" he asked again.

"..." No reply.

England frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you, can you say your name?.." he waited patiently for Russia to reply and finally he decided to speak only a little more quiet then he usually was almost like Canada.

"R...R...Russiaaa..." he looked up at the temporarily taller man, being they couldn't be this way forever England knew he would find something that would change them back to their normal selfs.

England nodded, "And do you two trust me?" he asked, he didn't want to take them straight away or by force having to walk down the streets holding two screaming kids or getting question by the police since they looked very different, for a start, Russia had purple eyes, England had big eyebrows and America was all blue eyed.

They looked at eachother then at him and nodded. England smiled again and nodded, "good." he said and with that he picked the two up, both of them put together didn't weigh much at all, though it was difficult to carry them in a position with what they were all comfortable with in the end they found away, England had both on each side of him, his arms rested underneath them like a seat and so they didn't fall they wrapped there arms around his neck. Although England wasn't looking forward to the next possible tantrums, with screaming and punishing them he still was, well... excited, he had Alfred, his little brother back, even the little Russian made it all even more better as well.

When getting out of the building, England got to his own car he reached over putting America in the furthest side first and then Russia not forgetting to pull the seatbelts over them of corse, and then taking his place he got in the front where drivers seat was ready to drive off, he realised they may need some more clothes not only that, they'd probably be begging and whining for a toys, teddies and sweets, but he needed to get other things as well, such as more food for them, plastic cups and much more, he sighed thinking he would be spending a lot but he wasn't like switzerland and so he let it slide.

He stopped in front of a mall and got out of the car retrieving America and Russia, "I need to get things for you two first of all." he sighed and looked towards the mall holding onto both of there hands tight completely forgetting they use to be adults like himself both only a little younger though. "First we are doing the important things, then we can get toys." England said making sure they knew.

America grinned, "YAY!" he yelled excited about getting his new toys. Although Russia wasn't bothered he just followed England around more interested in all of the shops, the lights, the people... After a while England found a shop filled with Childrens clothes he bought them in and looked around he allowed them to choose there own clothes and after a while they did, America was able to get a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts with the American flag on it or a little joke instead, two pairs of shoes which happened to be boots and just some comfortable shoes easy for him walk, for his pyjamas he just got a black tshirt with a picture of a hamburger on it and just some plain black shorts.

For Russia however he helped him choose since he was more daydreaming or getting distracted by various objects, such as the faceless dummies advertising the clothes there or the odd teenager who would come in with there friends and make jokes for no reason, England just rolled his eyes at them. They had gotten things similar to America's clothes, just a few pairs of jeans aswell and the same shoes, except the pyjamas were just purple with a few button on it near the top, he also happened to buy a pair of Dungerees incase it was hot, he had brought America some aswell, but he got them secretly since America was disagreeing with them.

"Toys! Toys? Candy! England please please!" America jumped up and down as they got out the store. England smiled at him and nodded looking around walking into a shop clearly filled with toys, teddies, dolls, sweets, children's books and much more.

England looked about, "Okay you can go find som-" only realising they were gone he facepalmed and waited, he would give them a few minutes to collect the things they wanted no doubt would America have gotten so many toys that they would be dropping on the floor, if so he would have to put some back but he didnt want him to have a bloody screaming fit in the middle of the shop about it, he sighed, he wondered for a moment if Russia was as childish as America at this age too, he smiled again at the thought of having two little countries running round his house once again..

After around 15 minutes he decided to go get them, firstly he found Russia, standing in an aisle filled with big teddies, in fact he was carrying a large teddy which was twice the size of him with great difficulty, it actually...looked very cute England thought surprised he would say that about such a large country or was large country. He went over kneeling down to him seeing he looked like he was about to fall he took some of the toys from him putting them back only a few though until he was about to see Russia's eyes.

"You have too much to carry." he chuckled taking the rest of the toys from him so he only needed to carry the giant teddy. America wasn't hard to find next, he carried a tower of toys and a few teddies aswell as sweets, he was standing in the que, some people chuckling and giggling at the sight of seeing him and others who obviously just stuck up just gave him looks of disgust and turned there heads away.

"America." England almost laughed and went over to him, "Were you going to pay for all of those yourself?" he asked, and looked through them clearly America had gotten two of each, "and why have you got two of each toys..." England questioned.

America looked at him and grinned, "Yeah I was going to buy them! and I got two of each so he could play with them" his grin never ended, "Him?" he looked towards Russia who was currently hugging the teddy bear, he then remembered that America and Russia hadn't met before until they were around there teen years or so.

England, "You mean Russia." England corrected America, along with him giving a nod, with that England introduced Russia to America and America to Russia. He listened in to their little conversation so well he almost forgot he was already at the till and after paying for anything they headed back to the car. England set in the plastic bags filled with essentials into the back of the car.

"There. We can go home now." England said with a smile and got back into the front seat again. "Teddy.." he heard a whimper and turned round to see Russia, "Whats wrong?" England asked a bit worried, Russia sniffled looking ready to cry. England realised what it was, "ah!" he got out rushing to the back once again and grabbed the large teddy and set it down with Russia, who in return looked very relieved and hugged it so close, the fur tickled his nose and he let his own pudgy cheek squish up next to the teddies own.

England smiled and looked to America to see if he wanted anything. Seeing he didn't England drove away from the mall following the road to his own home he smiled resting his head back looking in the rear view mirror for a split second he has seen the two had already fallen asleep, America with his mouth wide open drooling with a gameboy in his hands and Russia being held down by the soft teddy.

He soon realised they were now home and yet sat there for a while admiring the adorable sight the two made..


	2. When England is Asleep

England got out of the car and opened there's reaching over the small Russian and his big teddy bear he managed to unbuckle America but it was quite hard since he had to make sure not to trip or fall since Russia was under his chest right where he was leaning over, he pulled him out and set him on the ground gently trying to make sure he wasn't too uncomfortable whilst he got the younger out once again unbuckling the boy, he picked the little one up then this other child allowing them to sleep.

"Now how am I going to get everything..." he frowned, there were too many bags for one man to carry, nonetheless he believed he could do it, and disagreeing with the idea of putting the two down in the house and then getting the bags, he put Russia on his shoulders who quickly wrapped his arms round England's neck, which was just a reaction but it did prevent him from breathing for a moment.

"BLOO- Bloody hell..." he sighed and let out a gasp of air. He grabbed all of the bags and one more, now he just felt ridiculous but he had to carry it in his mouth, not wanting to drop anything especially the kids, he ran to the door, putting the bags down he got his keys and unlocked it and brought himself in with all the other things.

"More than anything I think that was the worst part." he said to himself curling back and making his spine crack loudly. "Now what am I to do with you little blighters." he asked retorically with a smile he walked over to the couch not bothering about the bags, he would sort them later. He wasn't sure if they had fallen asleep because they were feeling sick in the car or because they literally were sick, "Boys?" he asked wondering if he was going to get a reply, but no, only a tiny yawn coming from both. England chuckled and yawned himself.

England layed down with them, one hand rested on America's head slowly driving it through his golden hair and his other hand on the side of Russia's face with his thumb gently stroking his cheek, he slowly began to fall asleep watching the two's breathing until he did.

~3 hours later~

England woke up stretching he looked over to see if the two had finally woken up but they weren't there, he raised an eyebrow and sit up on the couch, "America?... Americcaaa?" he called, knowing for sure if they were being all mischevious, then America would be the master mind behind, although he wasn't sure if Russia's personality as a young child was any different then him now, he seemed a lot more shy, but he wondered... was he a little brat? he chuckled and shook his head, but then heard a glass smashing he wanted to hit himself then but got up immediately rushing to the kitchen, "oh no.. what if they hurt themselves.." he thought more worried than angry now and got in the kitchen only to see the little America and Russia standing holding something behind their backs.

England raised an eyebrow, "Hello boys. What are you doing in the kitchen?" he asked watching them carefully, both of them looked away, now England knew something was up. "What have you done?" he asked more sternly.

Russia and America looked up at him backing up a little only for England to follow there step, "Well?" England asked waiting for their answer as he started to become quite impatient.

Russia's lip began to quiver and England frowned, America only stood trying to be brave, "I-I...I" America looked beside him at the smaller one who was clearly on the verge of tears.

England raised an eyebrow, "My patience is wearing thin boys." he scowled giving them one last chance to show him what they had done, but neither had followed as he asked and both kept there head down looking at the wooden floor and to their feet which were currently pointing in the same angle. Finally having enough he grabbed the two by there shoulders and spun them round, in there hands was a very familiar china teacup. He gasped seeing it was broken in two, Russia holding the handle with a piece to come with it and in the other fit perfectly was the rest in America's hand.

"What on EARTH DID YOU DO!?" he yelled angrily, one of his favourite teacups, the one of which he used to have a cup of tea in the morning ewith, were now in pieces, "WELL!? ANSW-" he looked at their hands snatching the teacups out of each and placing it on the counter, he kneeled down more comfortable than keeping bent over, seeing there hands covered in some crayon and pen markings he looked at them and wiped away at them with his thumb, "agh.. You have crayon all over you..." he sighed very annoyed about the cup but after doing that looking up in horror, he saw drawings all over the wall, he could tell who's was who's, Russia's hands were covered in purple but he had blue crayon marks on his face whilst America had purple crayon marks on his face and blue marks on his hands.

"YOU LITTLE-" he looked down ready to grab them but they were already gone, but it wasn't hard to hear the quick panting and footsteps running up the stairs, "YOU WAIT!" he yelled loudly chasing them up the stairs about to run in to the room they were currently rushing in, but as soon as he reached the door America decided to slam it hard in his face, causing England to hit his nose and have a nosebleed, "AH!" he yelped and held his nose, "Still strong... I forgot he was really strong even back then..." he muttered and went to the bathroom to tend to his bleeding nose.

America and Russia had rushed in the closest room, not realising it was England's bedroom, they quickly hid themselves under the bed huddled next to eachother, "D-Do you think he'll find us?" Russia whimpered worried what would happen if he did.

"N-No way." America said watching the floor making sure there were no feet coming in, "He can't find us..." he let out a small smile which only lasted for a split second, trying to reassure both of them.

England had soon finished up and washed out the sink from all the blood, bloody hell those two... he only had them for a few hours and they were already a living nightmare he left the tap running to trick them into thinking he was still in there and walked into the bedroom, unfortunately for America at the time he was trying to calm the younger boy down to keep him from crying, not that he was going to but you couldn't be too careful and England would see them.

England smirked thinking for the moment, he always remembered America would hide under the bed if he was trying to hide from him and he quietly got up on the bed peaking under seeing two pairs of tiny feet side by side, without wasting a second longer he curled his slender arm under the bed grabbing one of there ankles and yanking them out being careful not to get their head hit by the bed, "GOTCHA!" England yelled in triumph earning a squeak and a little, "Noooo!" from America who he already grabbed and Russia under the bed.

Russia dashed out of the bed heading to the door but he was not fast enough and his arm was grabbed by the English man and pulled up, "Where do you think you're going?" England asked and pinned both of them on their fronts down to the bed.

As they were pinned down to the bed they could hear the sound of a belt buckle clinking both crying "no" or "stop" in their language and kicking their legs.

England stood over them holding his belt in his hands and glared down at them, "Stop? Not after all of what you have done downstairs." he said calmly then lifted the belt ready to strike it down on their tiny bottoms

"Bwu-Bwu England Its a-all of us," America cried very upset that England didn't like his drawing.

"hm? What do you mean America?" he asked, looking at both of the shivering and scared boys. Then he remembered in the picture, was three characters, one with big eyebrows, another with a cowlick and one more with a scarf on its neck, now realising he smiled and looped his belt back through his trousers, "America...Russia.." he smiled and picked them up gently resting against the wall still sitting on the bed he hugged them and they winced at first but hugged back relieved which you could tell they were by how they're breathing had calmed down.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't mean to do these things." he sighed rubbing there backs and hugging them close, "But if you wanted to draw, just ask me and I will get you some paper, I assume the teacup was an accident, hm?" he looked at him wondering. America and Russia nodded against his shoulder and sniffled. "It's a very good drawing, I'll have to take a picture of it and then we can wash it off, Okay?" he asked calmly, he was still rather upset about his broken teacup but it was an accident, the two looked terrified and it was only split in two so he could easily fix it.

England walked over to a drawer pulling out a camera, which was actually a gift from America and turning it on he walked downstairs, America and Russia were surprised at the camera and had there eyes fixed on it but England definetely would not let them play with it. Carrying Russia on his hip and America holding his other hand with the camera wrapped in they walked downstairs.

England took a picture of the wall and smiled putting it back into his pocket to keep it safe, "Now how about we clean this wall?" he asked filling a bucket with warm water and bubbles, he rolled up his sleeves giving each of them a cloth and he put the bucket on the ground beginning to scrub at the drawing. Both of the boys were disappointed to watch their drawing being scrubbed off, but then again England did have a picture of it so they happily helped.

It was a lot of fun too, England would lift them up to reach higher places sometimes spinning them round for fun before he put them back down, it was a great time, and all of them enjoyed every moment of it, there were a lot of times where they would trip usually if not always gaining a sob sound from America or Russia, but that wasn't something England couldn't fix.

Soon after they had done all of them were exhausted, "Ah... We did a good job didn't we?" England asked rhetorically with a smile on his face as he wiped the sweat from his forhead, Russia and America nodded, "COme on boys... You look nackered poppets, lets get you two, to be-" England was interrupted by the sound of knocking which indicated someone was at the door, he blinked in confusion, "What on earth?" he thought, who could be here at this time? He walked over the to the door the smaller boys following their eyes looking round with curiousity.

"What do you think it is?" Russia asked staring at the door.

"Maybe a GIANT SCARY MONSTER OR DRAGON!" America yelled with a grin on his face, Russia frowned at him, he definetly did not wanna see something scary.

England rolled his eyes smiling, but he still opened the door, only to reveal a very familiar man, quite bigger than himself and with longer locks of blonde hair too. France.

"France?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" England yelled. 


	3. What are you doing here, France!

I want to Thank You all VERY VERY Much for reading and reviewing my fic!:D I didn't expect these many reviews at all, so Thank You Very Much and I am glad you enjoy this! I will write MANY more pages for you guys, and I am sorry if I'm slow, not much of a writer more of a drawer xD Not only that recently I've been getting a lot of Tests, exams, and such its because I'm going into my GCSE years ;w; but I will be as fast as I can and I wont rush just sit tight guys! w

France looked at him with a smile, "Oui, It is moi Anglette~" to England, France looked like he was pulling more of one of his pervy smirks than his innocent smile.

"What do you want France?" England asked rolling his eyes, "I was about to make a cup of tea and some dinner for us, so hurry up.." England rushed, he couldn't be bothered to deal with the french man antics right now, he had more important matters, and that wasn't just looking after the little tiddlers either.

"Who's that?" Russia and America asked at the same time looking up at France their eyes wide with curiousity. England chuckled reaching down and lifting them up so they could see better.

"Hon Hon Hon~ 'ello mon little petits~." France cooed with a smile reaching over and nuzzling his finger against there cheeks, both looked at him odd and kind of worried but seemed safe around him since England was trusting him. America nuzzled his nose against his finger grinning whilst Russia just stared at him being in kind of a daydream.

France chuckled at the curiousity the two had, "Aww, I must admit zhey were very adorable as children~" France cooed again and pulled back stopping the gentle nuzzling, "Well, I thought vous would want 'elp, no? SO I ca-" he was interuppted by the door being slammed in his face, he let out a pout and made a "boo" sound, he flicked his hair out of the way and knocked on the door again.

England opened the door again with a very annoyed expression upon his face, "What." he asked, definetely not wanting help from this pervert.

France rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his stubborness, "Well, believe it or not Anglette but moi thought vous would like some 'elp looking after the little petits." he asked tapping his finger against his arm, waiting for an answer. England looked at him clearly very annoyed and still stubborn as ever, he could do this on his own and he definetely did not need anyone else helping him... Then again, a little help could be useful, he wouldn't have to rush about all the time after everything and making sure everything is in order.

England looked up and with a nod he said, "Fine. You can help, but if you try to get in my-" a hand was clamped down on mouth and he looked to see France holding his hand down against his mouth, "Shh, zhe little petits at this age doesn't know about these things." France murmered with a small smirk. England glared at him but sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay France." England sighed and let him in, both of the young children looking up at him in wonder, he smiled bending down to their heights and spoked to them.

"Bonjour~ I am France~" France greeted reaching his hand out to shake theirs but as they did they only managed to grip a certain amount of fingers before shaking his hands. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked still smiling, America and Russia nodded being more outgoing now.

"I'm America!" America grinned.

"I'm W-Rus-Russia," Russia stuttered with a baby-ish lisp.

France gave a smile before standing up and look at England who looked a little more shocked than what he normally would, "Hm? Is something wrong Anglettre?" France asked. England blinked and looked back to the boys edging them on to play elsewhere.

"I didn't know you were so good with children.." England muttered. France was surprised by his statement.

"Why would vous think I was not good with children?" he asked, "I 'ad to look after mon little matthieu aswell as vous looked after America." he said backing it up.

England nodded, "I have no intention to offend you France but I always thought you were teaching Matthew to be a pervert." He said and couldn't help a smirk grow over. France glared at him.

"Zhere may be things I do, but I do not teach children about ******* until zhey are old enough and in my own opinion it is when they are 10 zhat zhey are allowed to know." France said with a "hmph."

England shot him a glare and rolled his eyes, the two were in another room anyway so they wouldn't of heard the older man's vulgar language. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use those foul words when children are in my house." England snapped earning France to roll his eyes in return.

"I will also do the cooking and such, wouldn't want to food poison the little petit's would we?" he said walking to the kitchen. England was dumbfounded.

"WH-WHY I NEVER! I-IT WAS ONLY ONCE... Okay maybe ... twice... BUT I STILL COOK WELL!" England retorted back very angry that someone had insulted his cooking skills of which was handed down by his mumsy, which again was probably a family recipe and to other countries a disgusting one at that, however once England had come into the kitchen France had already started cooking, no longer wanting to protest and that he could use a rest he huffed and walked to the living room and flopped onto the couch with a sigh he relaxed cracking his back a bit and moaned feeling satisfied much more comfortable.

Upstairs America was playing with a little army set of soldiers one side clearly the good side and the other the bad side, since they were holding flags with "THE gOODeeS" and "THE BaDEES" written on a piece of paper next to them. Russia wasn't interested in playing games, more tired he felt more comfortable cuddling up to his large teddy, allowing the big fluffy arms to wrap round his shoulders and lay there.

France smiled, it did feel quite like a family, however he was beginning to miss his little matthieu now... maybe he could just... sneak some of the age potion into Matthieu's maple whilst he weren't looking and then... no no he couldnt. The French man sighed loosing his smile and continued to cook.

America looked at the tiny Russian, "Play wif me!" he yelled grinning holding up a toy soldier. Russia looked at him, "I dun wanna.." he said quietly and shut his eyes nuzzling his cheek to the fluffy bear gripping its fur. America frowned, "Why not?" he asked. Russia looked back at him.

"Because your gonna make me be the bad side.." he said getting back to laying on the bear.

America, "Pleaaase!" he yelled. Russia

"NYET!" Russia yelled back.

America went over to him grabbing his arm and yanking him of the bear. Russia yelped and fell on his back and hit his head he layed there for a moment stunned and trying to register what happened he saw America standing over himwith a pouty look on his face. After a few moments of trying to hold back, tears flowed down his cheeks and he let out a loud sob. This did not fall on deaf ears and England rushed up the stairs and coming through the doors there was a little american standing next to a smaller russian trying to get him to be quiet, America, "Sh Sh! Please? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" America said on the verge of tears himself. England walked over and examined the two he bent down looking at russia and touched his head.

"A little bruise.." he sighed in relief and picked him up letting him rest on his shoulder, Russia gripped his shirt tight hiding his face in the mans shoulder allowing him to cry and sob it out. England looked at America disappointed, "America.." he called gently.

"I didn't mean to! a-and if its on'y a bwuise it doesn't hurt that much!" he shouted with tears in his eyes. England frowned and rubbed the crying boys head.

"He's a few years younger than you, America, it will hurt him a lot more." England sighed trying to calm the boy down. America frowned and wiped his nose sniffing slightly he nodded.

"Im sowwy.." he apoligised with a baby-ish lisp, "I only wanted to play wif him..." he hiccuped and wiped his nose again. England gently patted the boys head.

"Its okay America, but don't force people to do things, okay?" he said giving his head a little rub then poking his nose very gently earning a giggle from him. England smiled and definetely was not realising how parental he was being, "Come on, Lets go downstairs okay?" he asked holding his hand and walked downstairs with him, "France is preparing dinner s-" he was interruppted by France.

"Dinner is ready~" France kissed two fingers and presented the food on the table proudly, "Enjoy, oui?" He smiled bowing slightly.


	4. Dinner Time!

**Sorry this one took a while guys, kinda a writers block I'm sorry ;w; and I'm sorry if it's so short I was trying my best ;w;**

America's mouth was drooling, he could smell all sorts of yummy foods which also included the desserts, he grinned and raced over and sat on a chair, Russia soon followed him sitting by right next to him, however neither of them were able to be seen. France and England chuckled and England got a few pillows for them to sit on, now they could reach there food and were tall enough they began to eat. England looked over at America seeing him stir his finger in his drink, he took his finger out and licked and reached to do it again only for England to smack his hand away appauled by America playing with his drink.

"America, I will not have you getting a mess on you." he scolded earning a whimper from America, which didn't make him guilty, he most certainly wouldn't have the American get food everywhere, however taking after him was Russia, of corse since he was much younger now he would copy after what he's seen and just before he did it again England whacked his hand recieving a yelp.

"Enough." England glared and continued to eat.

"Oh mon cher England, leave zhe little petit's alone, zhey don't need a smack." France frowned at England's sternness, although he was more defending Russia since he was younger and didn't know better. England rolled his eyes annoyed.

They got back to eating normally only for a while though when the youngest ones began to complain again, England looked up and huffing with a loud sigh he asked what was wrong, but he could hear some kicking sounds. A large movement came from Russia seeing his knee slightly above the table as he kicked America's thigh.

"Ow! Stop it!" America yelped and kicked Russia back.

"You s-stop!" he whimpered and kicked him again until America kicked him one more time, he turned laying on his back continuesly kicking America.

England was beginning to loose his patience now, and even France was who didn't really seem much of a parenting type. Both got up, England grabbing America's legs from over the table making sure not to spoil their food and France did the same sitting Russia upright.

"Stop it!" England yelled at both of them glaring, "Just sit still and eat!" they both held them still until they calmed down which happened eventually and with a final sigh France and England sat back on their chairs. However neither of them noticed America pulling back on a pea and hitting Russia with it. Russia frowned at him and grabbed a handful of the potato mash and shoved it in America's face. America was shocked and surprised he had no idea what to do but soon chose and began to whimper and eventually cry.

England gasped and went to America grabbing a tissue he wiped it off his face, France turned his attention to Russia who had a grin he could not hold back on his face, he reached for him but without knowing Russia had already dashed off seeing him in the corner of his eye. However France was faster and caught him under the table. Russia yelped and struggled as France easily carried him under his arm, he wondered where he was taking him for a while but heading to the stairs he knew and struggled more, America was the one who threw a pea at him he was just sticking up for himself!

"But-But Ameri threw food at me!" he exclaimed still struggling to get down, France didn't reply and found the room with all the toys in assuming it was America and Russia's room. He set him on the bed and looked toward the teddy picking him up again and putting him on that, Just in reaction Russia quickly hugged the teddy bear nuzzling into it.

France smiled, it was adorable! and now he felt guilty for forcing him into his and America's room and thought about letting him downstairs again, since he wasn't causing a hassle and wasn't having a tantrum, not that he expected he would but he was a young child now after all.

Downstairs, England was cleaning off the rest of the mash potato on America's face, it wasn't in his eyes anymore, he managed to wash it out, but he was beginning to get fidgety.

"America stay still!" England ordered, the American did as so but couldn't help but wiggle a little beginning to get bored, "Okay done, what did you do first, America?" England asked knowing for definite it wasn't Russia to start of the fight first after all he did look after him when he was a colony he should know what he was like.

"It wasn't me, England!" America yelled, upset England didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you." he replied expecting the answer now.

"I didn't do anything!" America yelled back, England now held up 3 fingers

"one." he let one finger go down, America looked away with a hmph

"two." another finger, America looked at him unsure

"two and a half," America whined wiggling a little

"Okay okay! I threw a pea at him.." America confessed, England smiled, that always worked on America.

"Apoligise to him but make sure he apoligises back then stay where you are." England ordered pointing to the stairs

"But-!"

"Now." England interuppted him before he could speak anymore, America grumbled and made his way upstairs, he could tell there was no getting passed England.

Once America reached the room he found France holding a large teddy on his lap with a small boy cuddled up to it, he hesitated and huffed going to him.

"'m s'rry I hit you with a pea..." America apoligised and waited for an apology back he didn't realise he was just about dozing off and woke him up.

"S-Sorry." Russia apoligised rubbing his eye from his tiredness nodding a little. America smiled a little and went over to the two reaching up on the chair and sitting in France's lap who chuckled in return to this. America didn't really know what to do but just sat there with them for a while until they heard England come in, a familiar small clinking sound.

"Cookies?" America immediately turned around to see England holding a plate of large cookies with two glasses of milk on the side being carried by it, he set them down on a desk next to them and smiled.

"I thought you guys might like some." England set the plate of cookies and milk down which immediately got the two to rush over grabbing a cookie and shoving it in there mouth and biting and chewing at it. England looked towards the time seeing it was getting late for them he waited for them to finish eating the cookies, America managed to hold his glass fine which England was happy about since he didn't want milk and smashed glass in there room, whilst France had held the bottom of the glass for Russia since his hand were small he couldn't get a good grip on the glass.

"Okay." England smiled and picked the two up after they were done and setting them on the bed. America looked confused.

"It's getting late and you need sleep." England said waiting for a loud "AWWWHHHH" to come from America which it did, England helped them into there pygamas and it wasn't hard for them to go to sleep as soon as there head hit there pillow they were out like a light! France smiled and England was shocked, wow France actually acted like a pervert for once. He went over gently rubbing the two's foreheads and giving a kiss to them walking out to his bedroom, France following not too far behind.

"Hon hon hon, Angleterre, It's time for us to go to bed now," France sung before pushing England into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"ACK! FRAN- Umph!"


	5. NightScares

I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews you have given me it is much appreciated and I never expected to see so many people read my fanfic! Thank You so so much you guys and I can definitely tell this fanfic will have quite a few chapters, thank you so so much as well for your patience. I may be a bit slow but in a week is my summer holidays so I should be able to write more without being all tired, Thanks Again You Guys!:D

All through the night France was constantly pestering England, trying to get in his underwear, unfortunately for France, England was not up for sex with him and only made him more annoyed since he wanted to sleep and just as he was about to he felt a soft hand slither down his stomach.

"BLOODY HELL FRANCE LET ME SLEEP IT IS MIDNIGHT!" England yelled, angrily but then covered his mouth from yelling so loudly, worried he had woken America and Russia.

France frowned and his pervy smile left his face, "fine fine, anglettre.." France sighed and rolled on his side falling asleep, well... he might aswell fantisize about it...

In the other room, next door to them, America and Russia was asleep, however in there dreams were horrible nightmares, after all they had only come to this mans home for a day and were somehow in front of many other countries they did not know, it was far too scary for both of them although the little America tried to prove himself a hero who was not afraid of anything he was still only a little child and was vunerable to many things.

In his dream, there were snakes everywhere which England had cast upon him, he had no idea why, he didn't know at all that England did magic but somewhere in the back of his mind his memories remained there but not remembered, snakes climbed all over him very poisonous ones too, ones which will kill you instantly as soon as they bit you, England was standing over him laughing evily and thats when he came face to face with a snake, its jaw wide open and ready to strike.

America immediatly bolted up panting and panicing, he touched at his skin his face, no bites, he wasn't dead, he looked in the mirror just to be sure and looked straight onward panting which soon turned into a hiccup sound and soon small tears ran down his cheeks just as he was about to dash out of bed and run to England and France's bedroom, he noticed next to him little Russia was shaking and making whimpering noises.

"Is he having nightmares too?" America thought, still allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks and leaned over to him. "R-Russia?" he asked.

"Russiaaa," a voice sung in the russian childs head, it was France, once again this child had memories, but did not recognise them either, again the french mans voice sung his name which was actually America calling for him to wake up, he looked down seeing a knife being stabbed and dragged down his stomach exposing his organs and again, Russia's eyes shot open looking over him was America, his eyes began to fill with tears and they spilled down his cheeks like they were impossible to stop just as he was about to open his mouth and cry, America leaned over hugging him tight.

"I-Its okay, I-I had a nightmare, t-too.." America whimpered slightly. Russia wrapped his arms around America's neck crying into his shoulder, America doing the same, neither bothered to go and get England or France, thinking they would be angry if they woke them up.

America managed to dry his cheeks and looked at the younger one who was still crying, he started to rub at Russia's cheeks to get the tears away, after all he was his big brother as he had now suddenly decided and he had to take care of his little brother!

Russia tried pushing America away embarressed from him giving him all this attention but America ignored it and continued to pat his head, kiss his cheek, rub his back, anything to calm him down, Russia, realising he couldn't push him away since it was useless, stopped rejecting finding more comfort he layed his head against America's chest both hiding under the blankets and calming down.

America let a sigh of relief, both pushed the blankets down underneath their chin and was beginning to fall asleep again until they heard a squeak sound, if it was a mouse they would've been more curious about it, but no, it was the wardrobe creaking open slightly, since the windows had been forgotten to be shut, it moved the door of it. Both looked at eachother terrified and back at the door seeing it creep open a little more every moment, until they both made out a low growl from the back of there minds and screamed loud enough to wake the whole street up.

England and France bolted up running into the room paniced.

"WH-WHAT WHATS WRONG!?" England yelled looking around, they both calmed down when they heard the sound of two little voices saying, "M-Monster.." and the trembling from the bundle underneath the little blanket. England walked over, which didn't help much at first since the two were under a blanket they could only see the shadow of a large monster looming over them from the night light, they screamed louder until England pulled back the covers along with France. The two "brothers" looked up at them and squeaked reaching up to them, England and France knew what that meant and reached down, picking them up and hugging them between eachother.

"come on now. There's no such thing as monsters or ghosts you two." England cooed petting there head and topping it with a kiss.

"B-B-But we saw them England! Right Russia?! They growled right?!" America blurted out and Russia nodded. "It's still in the closet too!" he whimpered hugging Russia, "A-And he tried to e-eat us! B-But because I'm the big h-hero I protected me and my little brother!" he grinned, tears still spilling down his cheeks. Russia hugged and let out a soft whimper resting his head on America.

"Brother?" England raised an eyebrow and America nodded.

"Yeah! He is my little brother from now on!" America grinned and hugged Russia tight.

"You know you have another tw- big brother too, right? He's called Canada." England stated, France nodded and America and Russia looked happy about it, which made England and France smile.

"Does this mean... we can meet them?" America asked, England looked at France.

"Oui, You must meet him." France cooed petting the boys' head, both giggled and France and England reached down to put them back in bed but both refused and gripped onto there clothes tight whimpering.

"Hm?..." England looked down at them, he hoped this wouldn't become a habit but there didn't appear to be anyway he could put them down without being held onto or gripped on and that went for the both of them, however the bright side was, France couldn't keep pestering him about "time in bed."

He frowned and sighed picking them both up with France's help and heading towards his room, both looked sleepy but when England turned round to put them back in there bed they were wide awake and alert clinging to both of them for dear life. England didn't mind much nor did France, and they gently put them in the middle of the bed, France and England on the sides with there arms slung round them like a seatbelt but to give them comfort and reassurance that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Okay. Go to sleep now. Alright?" England asked as France began to nod off, Russia and America nodded and layed there quite comfortable shutting there eyes and letting them fall into a happy sleep. England looked at France and noticed he was asleep he smiled and shut his eyes too and with a final yawn fell back to sleep hugging them closely, so they would all be having sweet dream tonight.. until France was rudely awoken by the constant tapping of America's hand against his nose, he grumbled and tilted his head up, away from the tormenting hand.

America let out a cheeky smirk, clearly he was wide awake still and now wanted to play with them, morning was too far away from him, he didn't need sleep he wasn't tired!

"England.." he let out a low whisper, "Englaaaand?" he whispered a bit louder, England opened his eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Yes America?... Are you thirsty?... Do you need the toilet or something?..." England asked rubbing his eyes a little to see better, not that it helped much since they were covered in the darkness.

"Im bored... I wanna play..." America pouted not paying attention to what the time was. England was shocked he quickly looked at the time, "America its one o'clock in the morning... We can play when we've finished getting up and getting dressed.." England whispered so America could hear him but he kept gently stroking Russia's hair and covering his ears from the noise they were making and France was the furthest away from them so there was quite a substantial amount of chance he wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

"But I'm boorrreedd.." America complained and sat up only for him to be pushed back down onto the pillow, "America in the morning. Not now I said." Englands tone in his voice sounded more like a warning than ever. America huffed a little and snuggled up quite upset they weren't allowed to play. England chuckled and rubbed his cheek with his thumb until he had fallen asleep.

"You guys are a handful..."

As I said many more to come! Guys!c: 


	6. Some Things Should Be Kept Out Of Reach

I'm sorry about my slowness A I'll try my hardest OwO And still I would like to Thank You all again for the kind reviews you have all wrote! It's much appreciated and I seriously cannot express how happy I am that you enjoy reading this fanfic, Thank You So Much Everyone! c:

A couple of hours later, England felt someone constantly nudging against him, "Wh-Whaa... What is it?" looking through the thin slits of his eyes, to see a little boy sitting on top of him continuing to push his hands against his arms to wake him up.

"Englanddd! It's morning!" America sung, France still asleep groaned and rolled over covering his head with a pillow, England looked at his clock and saw it was now 4 am.

"America, it is 4 o'clock in the morning. Go. Back. To. Sleep." England whispered harshly, "We will get up when it is 9 o'clock, or whenever we all wake up," England finished.

"Bu-"

"I know you are awake America, but I mean a few more hours into the morning." England interruppted and looked at the little Russia beside him who was beginning to wake up.

"I-is it morning already?..." Russia yawned rubbing his eye and England shook his head in response, he didn't want to deal with anymore children trying to get them up, so holding him firmly and picking him up he let him lay the side of his head against his shoulder rocking him a little bit.

"No poppet, it's far too early." England whispered and almost immediatly the little one fell asleep, England pointed to the middle of the bed, "Bed." he stated, but America only turned his head away with a huff and pout, he wasn't tired why should he have to go to bed? He wanted to play now, not in a few more hours that was too far away! England glared at him, "America I wont tell you again, go to sleep." He ordered and America was being just as disobedient, England rolled his eyes and smacked the Americans bottom, making him jolt forward and fall onto the bed.

"Hey no fair!" America whined rolling onto his back.

England shrugged, "Well now your in bed, so sleep now.." England yawned, France was looking to the side of the bed annoyed he couldn't get his beaty sleep but he 't get involved and cause a longer conversation. America frowned but did as was told and layed his head against the pillow, England smiled and kissed his forehead then let the other one down to sleep beside him. Finally getting a few more hours of sleep they all woke up to the brightness coming through the small slits of the curtains at the top.

"Ahh... Morning..." England yawned only to turn over and see America and Russia weren't there and was replaced with a smirking rape faced France.

"Hon hon hon hon, bonjour Angleterre," France sung, England rolled his eyes and pushed his face away making him roll back whilst laughing at him.

"France... Where is America and Russia?..." England asked, there was a moment of complete silence between them then they both jolted u out of bed ready to quickly search for them, England prayed they hadn't decided to leave the house on there own even though he knew Russia was on his own for most of his life since he was a child he still paniced about him and well he had looked after America as a young boy so this was just his natural instinct to worry about them, although it didn't take them long to find them as they were downstairs covered teddy's and toys laying on there back fast asleep. England and France looked at eachother and chuckled. Francis scooped up America as did England with Russia gently not to wake them. They assumed they must've been playing with the toys and just tuckered themselves out.

England didn't want to wake them up and sat on the couch still holding the little russian in his arms, he hummed a little, "They're so cutee..." England cooed then realising what he said he quickly finished it with, "O-Of corse as children they are cute.." he quickly stated embarressed a little, France smirked and shook America a little to wake him up, England frowned at him, "Leave him to sleep.." he said waiting for Russia to wake up.

"He kept waking up through the night," France stated then looked at the time, "It's also 9 o'clock now.." he looked back to the boy still trying to shake him awake. In Englands head he really just wanted the boys to stay asleep, not only because it would be less hassle for him but.. they were so cute he coul.d cuddle them all day! but of corse he wouldn't admit it. America yawned and opened his eye the smallest bit.

"Mmnn... I w-wanna sleepp.. I'm tireeeed..." America whined hiding his face in France's chest, well that was a big surprise to them.

England looked back down at Russia still holding him.

France rolled his eyes, "It's 9 o'clock now, so vous can get up.." he sighed and with that America immediately bolted up out of France's arms and went to get Russia to get up.

"Russia! Wake uppp!" America yelled in his ear, causing the little russian to jolt in surprise and rub his eyes from tiredness, England scowled at the American, he expected to see a look of being ashamed on his face but instead he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. England sighed and waited for the bundle in his arms to jump out and go with America. As expected the child did and went to America. The older one held out a hand to the younger, Russia took his hand following after him to keep up.

England got up, to make some breakfast for himself only when he got to the kettle to make some tea, the frog snaked his arms round his waist and slowly brought his face closer to kiss him. Immediately England became aware of which and threw his head back hitting him dead in the nose, France stumbled back holding his nose with a yelp.

"Black sheep of Europe!" France insulted him angrily rubbing his nose and touching his upper lip checking for blood.

England laughed loudly and pointed at him, "You may now have a nose just like R-" England looked at the two boys who could clearly see what was happening, Russia immediately thought he was going to say his name and tears began to build up in his eyes and he covered his nose. America looked at him and frowned, although the two did not get along at all as adults, America was still a very curious and loving kid and of corse was upset when his friends were insulted.

England quickly stopped him self, "L-Like a ... c-clown!" England quickly finished off hoping the other two would believe him that was how he was going to finish his sentence and thankfully it was believable as the other two giggled and went off to do there own thing. England smiled and looked back at France of which made him make his smile fade, France stood smirking.

"Zhat was a close one, Anglettere," France chuckled, England glared at him.

"Don't get cocky with me you bloody frog, or... or I will leave for a week and leave you to look after them. Maybe I'll make another potion to make it harder on you." England snapped and started to pour the boiled water into his teacup hitting the tea at the bottom.

"Oui Oui.." France laughed quietly and went of getting his bottle of red wine only to find nothing where he had put it he frowned and looked about for it, "Anglettere? Do vous know where moi red wine is?" He asked, England shook his head no.

"Don't you remember where you put it?" he asked stiring the milk into his tea. France shook his head in reponse.

"Oui, I do, It was 'ere but it is no longer 'ere..." France said, puzzled, he scratched his cheek a little trying to think, England stopped stiring his tea and dashed about looking everywhere he could which made France jump in surprise.

"Anglettere? Are vous okay?" he asked a bit concerned, England looked straight at him, he looked extremely worried.

"What if they got hold of it?!" England yelled panicing, then it hit France and he began to help looking for them too, both calling for them, of corse it wasn't like they were going to blame everything on them but they had been quite troublesome at the start and being they were only children they may have thought it was grape juice or something such as.

Outside to mischevious little chibi's sat with plastic cups in hand filled almost to the top with what appeared to be grape juice, however, it was not and to be correct, it was actually France's wine. They first got it since they were hungry ad that was the first thing there eyes were set on. Both gulped down the drink and complained it was out of date when it really was just the natural taste of wine, for a moment both looked at eachother fine at first but then became quite dizzy.

"Ughhh..." America hiccuped and layed on the ground trying to calm the dizziness, Russia forced himself to stay upright but it didn't last long until he fell backwards loosing his balance and both began to hiccup and eventually begin to giggle.

France hushed England and both stayed silent listening to the sound of small hiccups and giggles, both went outside in the large garden finding the two there. England seemed more paniced about it then France did, after all the two were nations it wasn't like they were going to die by just drinking alcoholic wine so he let only England rush over to them and pushed them up by there backs keeping them upright both looked very dizzy and giggly. England truned round and glared at France.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT YOU STUPID FROG! Look! You're so stuid sometimes! Sometimes I should say MOST TIMES! You should've kept it out of reach anyway!" England yelled making the youngest two wine, it must've been very unpleasant for the two to be through and he couldn't help but feel so sorry for them.

France gave a small pout, "No need to be so mean Anglettere.." he huffed a little, England was so angry at him right now and France knew that, but he hadn't expected the two to get the wine. England glared at him managing but wiht a little struggle picking them both up and carrying them.

"So mean!? Next time don't leave your wine so in the open!" England yelled, more worried about the two now than he was angry at France, he went to the living room sitting down with the two sitting on his knee as he rubbed there back, "France, can you get me some coffee and a bucket please?" England asked, France looked at him confused but did as asked and a few minutes later came back with a cup of coffee and a bucket, England thanked him and then set the bucket on the floor, "Okay poppets, take a gulp of this quick." England ordered and America and Russia did as so, however the two were still dizzy so England had to help guide them a little to it.

England sat on the floor holding the two so they layed over his lap and there face down to the bucket, he rubbed their backs, France shrugged unsure of what he was doing and went out to get a glass of wine, only to hear horrible sounds of two children throwing up into a bucket, both ending up crying because they did not like the feeling of being sick at all, "Come on lads, I'll take you to bed." England stated and got up holding them and carrying them off to their bed. France came up too, a glass of wine in hand watching them feeling quite guilty. The two boys sat up in bed holding the bucket in front of them continuing to throw up until all the alocohol was out of their body. England sighed rubbing their backs a little. He went out leaving them to rest and shutting the door.

"Anglettere... Sorry." France apoligised, England looked at him a little shocked and nodded.

"Well look's like the little lads are going to be in bed all day then..." England sighed, "I'm going to go make them something to eat." England headed toward the kitchen only for France to stop him and go past him to the kitchen.

"Moi will do zhat Anglettere, they are sick, they don't need food poisoning too," France laughed getting some soup out. England huffed pouting very slightly.

"My food is not always terrible France! They are recipes my mother taught me as a little lad, of corse maybe your father taught you some recipes too but they aren't always amazing.." England crossed his arms tryig to hide the fact he was a little bit jealous since he had only really been the one to burn the food most of the time out of all the nations, "Also! America use to eat the fish and chips I made when he was a colony." He smirked feeling rather victorious of this little arguement.

France poured the soup into a pan and got out some bread, "Hmm.. You 'ave me zhere Anglettere but may I remind vous about zhe time China wanted to try your cooking and of corse we all 'ad to eat it and what happened after that? Hmm?" France asked waiting for the aswer whilst he put butter on the bread.

England looked away, "...Everyone had food poisoning..." he murmered quietly, making France laugh.

"Exactly." France finished off making the soup putting a little green herb in each bowl to rest and float on it, giving it a brighter taste, he brought the food upstairs setting it on the side next to the bed which snuggled up in it was two small children curled up hugging their tummies hoping for the sickness and painful headache to go away. France looked at them and rubbed his chin a little then remembered something he went downstairs.

"Angleterre, do vous 'ave any medicene for children?" France asked. England shook his head.

"I do but it wont help with what they have but I have some things that will take their headache away." He got up heading to the kitchen and taking out a tub from the cupboard and opening it getting out a little box with a cartoon looking character pointing to its head, "Here, this should stop their headaches." he said handing it to the eldest. France went back upstairs into the bedroom ad read the instructions on the back of the bottle.

"Okay vous two, zhis is going to make vous better, so open up," France cooed and tipped some of the medicene to fill the spoon he had he pressed it to America's lips who in return opened and took the whole thing swallowing but he made a face as it tasted disgusting to him.

"Bleeugggh! That tastes grossss..." he whined trying to spit it out.

"Don't spit it out, or vous will 'ave a 'eadache still!" France warned, America whined and threw his head back on the pillow behind him. Russia looked at him then back at France holding a spoonful of medicene.

"Okay its your turn." France sung a little as he spoke hoping to get his attention more, but the child kept his mouth shut, America was still whining about the flavour and he didn't want to taste it either. France frowned, "Come on, just one spoonful.." he waited holding it to his mouth, but the other refused keeping his mouth shut tight, France knew a way to get through this, he remembered when he was just a little boy himself, his papa would always try to get him to eat vegetables which he found to be disgusting, and he had also seen England's mother do it to him and his brothers when they wouldn't eat things they liked.

He reached over pinching the boys nose and waited for a moment until the russian child's face began to turn red and he suddenly opened his mouth gasping for air only to have a spoon shoved in his mouth filled with a most unpleasant taste like America had descirbed it was, he swallowed it quick to breathe more.

America pointed at France, "France is trying to poison us!" America yelled and covered his mouth. Russia gasped again and covered his mouth too.

France rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Oui. If vous are 'ungry food is next to vous." he laughed walking out of the bedroom. America crossed his arms and pouted but soon was happy again when he smelt the warm, delicious soup.

America got his bowl setting it on his lap and slurping up the soup then turned to Russia, "Do you want yours, yet?" America asked slurping down another spoonful of soup. Russia shook his head no.

"I'm not hungry yet... I'm tired..." he yawned rubbing his eye. America looked to him and yawned aswell.

"Okay I'll sleep too! But wait for me okay?" America said then quickly began gulping down the soup until it was gone he set it on the side then layed back on the pillow, "Russia?" he asked seeing if he was still awake and turned seeing him fast asleep snuggling up next to him, America grinned and wrapped an arm round him in a hug, Russia curled up as close as he could to him, much more comfortable now, as was America.

Both fell fast asleep happily. Downstairs England was on the couch on his side, curled up, France sat next to him, he didn't bother to question why he was curled up like that, he was clearly a little tired from the amount of things that had suddenly happened so far. 


	7. Good Fairies and Bad Fairies

The next day everyone was much more woken up and refreshed, England asked France to go out and by some things and agreed to play with America and Russia.

"Okay then." England said, "What should we play?" he asked with a smile covering his face. America thought for a moment as did Russia until both blurted out the same idea of hide and seek. England chuckled and nodded, he remembered playing Hide and Seek with his brothers when he was a young chap too, except sometimes they would forget he would be hiding and he would be there for hours until it had gotten dark and he had fallen asleep, of corse his mumsy wasn't so pleased by this and the other three brothers would be punished for being so foolish.

"I remember playing that game when I was a young chap... Do you want me to count?" He asked and both nodded, England chuckled and turned around covering his eyes, "One...Two...Three-" England went on counting as the others ran of to hide, Russia had found a nice hiding place behind a large rock, whilst America decided to go of to hide behind a tree that made a character in the outline of the forest however once getting there he had heard some little giggling in the bushes he blinked.

"Hello?" He called looking around for whoever might be there, there was no answer nor was there a little giggle, "Hellooooo?" he called again a bit longer now and listened out for the giggle and still there was no reply, he shrugged and curled up behind the tree waiting for England to come and find him, he was very sure England wouldn't be able to find him where he was.

England finish counting to thirty and went on his search to find them, when he saw a very familiar little top of platinum coloured hair, he smirked, he knew who it was and pretended they weren't there, "Hmmm... Where are they?..." he asked himself, Russia let out a hardly quieted giggle, "Are they in the grass?" he asked and shook his head no, "No, not here... behind a bush?" he looked behind the bush so Russia could see him, "No, noone is here.. Hmm.." he left for a moment and when Russia didn't expect he leaped to him picking him up and lifting him tickling his stomach, "I found one," England sung laughing. The little russian nation squealed loudly giggling and wriggling at the same time.

England chuckled and held him letting him rest on his hip, "Let's go find America now shall we?" England said and went onwards to find America. America squeaked and kept himself hidden from them only to hear more giggling he huffed and looked about more.

"I heard it that time!" he said a little louder than expected, England and Russia turned there attention to the tree America was hiding behind and slowly crept over to it. "Hello?" he called and this time the response was another giggle, America looked around seeing a little sparkle appear in the bushes and with much curiousity he rushed over to it looking through the bush trying to see what it was.

England jumped from behind the tree going to grab America, but alas, the boy was not there, both looked confused, just a few moments ago they heard the same voice as him and the obvious little cowlick poking out from the side and now he was gone. England looked about.

"maybe he ran further?" Russia suggested, England nodded looking about more quickly now hoping to find the boy soon, if he went too far into the forest it may take him a week to be found again, many fairies who were friends of him lived there watching over making sure they were safe, they would bring America back, however there were also very mischevious and troublesome faires there aswell able to lead America in further and get him lost and trick him into doing things of which were forbidden.

"America? Poppet?" England called looking around more, thinking of all these things happening made him worry more, he should've warned America not to hide in the forest in case he went too far and got lost but America couldn't see the fairies as an adult so maybe he wouldn't see them as a child, he still had no idea and there was a possibility America could see them, and to be correct, America could.

America looked through the bushes ore digging his hand in, he felt something crawl and tickle his arm and he lifted his arm out and sat quite comfortably on his arm was a little girl fairy, a bright blue light surrounding her glowing, America looked at her in wonder, "Hello." he greeted.

The fairy grinned up at him, "Hello, America," She giggled, America was shocked.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"Of corse I do, I am a... hmm, friend of England," she giggled again standing on his arm, she looked to his shoulder, "I'm not the only one who wanted to say Hi too," she finished and America looked to the side seeing a male fairy sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh hello!" America grinned, wow this was so amazing to him! He just found fairies.

"Hello there," the fairy greeted, his hands resting on his hips.

"What's your names?" America asked as they flew up of him only to find more fairies to join them now there were eight of them!

"Hmm, I am Ellette, this man here is, Eitri, and here is, Oren, Carling, Alina, Alva, Alvin and Orin." the first fairy bowed extending an arm of which let a glitter-like substance swoop of her arm and disappear, each other fairy did the same once she had said there name, America didn't know whether to bow or not but gave a small quick bow.

England and Russia looked around more, Russia being a young child just thought America was a king of playing hide and seek, however England was only beginning to grow more nervous, by now he was sure he may have met one fairy but he remembered one time when he was a boy...

Britannia waved as she left her four boys at home whilst she went of to buy some more food, once all the three oldest was sure she was gone they grinned and ran back inside pulling the youngest along with them, even though they were almost always bullying eachother, it wasn't like they didn't care about eachother and wanted to play.

"Okay Scotland, What are we doing then?" Wales asked, just before the eldest was about to answer the question the youngest of which was England spoke up.

"I wanna play in the forest!" England grinned two gaps at the top of his mouth where he baby teeth had fallen out already. Ireland smiled and nodded.

"I think it would be quite fun to play in the forest too!" He said heading outside with England, Scotland and Wales huffed, they were hoping to go out and sneak some sweeties from the shop, but they supposed going out into the forest would be fun as well, Ireland held Englands hand and they ran outside into the forest.

"Hurry upppp!" England whined making Ireland giggle, Scotland and Wales rolled there eyes and smiled catching up to them trying to beat eachother there.

All took a walk deeper into the forest, climbing up the trees, picking blackberries and eating them playing games of 'it' and 'hide and seek' until England fell into a muddy puddle and splashed Wales with the mud, which upset him quite a bit since he just had a bath.

"ENGLAND, YOU IDIOT!" He yelled angrily, however England felt he did nothing wrong and thought it was another game, he began to giggle a little. "DONT LAUGH YOU LITTLE BRAT! I JUST HAD A BATH!" He hollered angrily, Scotland and Ireland could see he was becoming far too angry too quickly.

"Oi.. Wales calm down, he didn't mean too." Ireland said only to be pushed away and yelled at.

"He never means to! This is because "He's the youngest," Wales mimicked, "He's just clumsy all the time!" He yelled. England frowned he didnt mean to make Wales so angry.

"Wales, Calm down." Scotland said, calmly and grabbed onto the shoulders of Wales, "We were having a good day, no need to angry over such a thing like this." he said, Wales growled and twisted round pushing him away and pointing at England.

"It's not just this time Scotland, it's almost all the time!" Wales glared down at England, "He gets away with murder because he's a crybaby when he is about to be punished for it! He's such a little brat and I hate him and I wish he wasn't my brother!" he yelled, England stared at him tears welling up in his eyes, Ireland looked at him shocked, Wales looked at England, Oh no... he couldn't believe he just said such a thing.

"England come here, la-" Scotland reached down to pick up the little England only for the other to slap his hands away and run off crying into the forest, deeper and deeper.

"England! England wait, lad!" Ireland tried to go after him, he was already out of sight but his cries could be heard.

Scotland looked at Wales who now just stared at the ground, "I hope you're happy, Wales." he snarled, "We've all said some things to eachother but what you've said went too far." Scotland began to walk off to join Ireland in the search for the boy.

Wales looked to the side at the muddy puddle of which England tripped into, "Shut up, Scotland." He snapped, Scotland turned round and glared at him, "I'm the oldest, Wales, so I give the orders, pretty boy." he said, turning back to face him. Wales stamped his foot into the mud.

"I'M NOT A PRETTY BOY YOU... YOU... Skirt wearing, bastard." he insulted, fists clenched, there was a long silence between them, until Scotland charged himself at Wales and both got into a very violent fist fight.

England sat in the top of the trees where Ireland could not find him he found himself a comfy little hollow part in the trees where he sat sniffling quietly murmering little, 'stupid Wales...' to himself and wiped his wet cheeks from the tears that slid down them. He looked up for a moment hearing a tiny giggle.

"H-Hello?" he called, no reply, "Hello?" he sniffled and wiped his nose with his already muddy arm, a little glow presented itself in front of him. His eyes widened, a fairy! He couldn't believe it, maybe this day was going to be good after all.

"Hello" The little fairy responded with a curtsi and bow.

"A-A fairy!" He gasped and reached to her, "I-Ive never seen a fairy before!" he stated and the fairy confidently rested herself upon his arm.

"What is your name, child?" She asked very curious. England felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm England." he said and the little fairy flew close to his face.

"My name is Ellette," she smiled and bowed again she leaned over tapping her chin, "Hmm, sounds familiar." she said, England seemed confused.

"Ah yes now I remember!" she clicked her fingers, "I saw you playing with the others too, the ones that give you the nickname Iggy, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, is it?" She asked and England nodded, he was about to say he hated Wales though but she beat him to it before he could bring it up, "Wales isn't nice. He made you cry, I saw him," she explained and England nodded feeling tears come to his eyes again, she flew to his face wiping away the tear that managed to escape his eyes.

"No need to cry now, Come with me, I have other friends too, we could play together if you want?" she aked with a giggle, England couldn't refuse the offer and nodded climbing out of the tree and following her, a few more fairies came along to hover with her.

"This is Eitri, and here is, Oren, Carling, Alina, Alva, Alvin and Orin." She presented and each bowed, England bowed too, to show his respect to them of corse.

"Everyone! We are to play a game," she raised her arms and looked to England, "Iggy, Do you know where Ireland is?" She asked and England thought about it and listened for his calls, being able to hear them of in the distance it wasn't hard to tell how close he was and in which direction he was in.

Ellette nodded, "Good, lead us to him then, but make sure he doesn't see you." She said and all the fairies let out an innocent giggle, England nodded and giggled at the fairies giggling and rushed to Irelands voice, hopping over large tree trunks and making his way through bushes, until they reached to a much exposed part of the forest of which had no trees, it was only a small circle of an area but in the middle was a broken old well and next to it was Ireland peering in calling for England.

England rolled his eyes, that one time he fell down the bloody well now they thought whenever he was lost he was always down there. Ellette and the other fairies looked at him.

"Push him in the well." The triplet of the fairies said which happened to be Alina, Alva and Alvin. England gasped at such a horendous order.

"n-No I wont push him in the well!" he whispered, harshly, hoping Ireland wouldn't hear them and to his luck he didn't.

"No need to worry Iggy, he wont hit the bottom, it's very fun!" Orin and Oren whispered in his ear, England looked to Ellette, trusting her most and she smiled and nodded at him, England slowly and quietly crept out from the bushes going closer and closer to Ireland the fairies following closely behind.

England was an inch close to Ireland and he was amazed at how quiet he had been he held his breath and pushed him forward, Ireland yelped and screamed as he fell down the well. England giggled innocently then looked to the fairies, "When is Ireland going to stop falling?" he asked smiling.

"When he hits the ground." Eitri responded and all fairies began to laugh.

"H-HELP! IM GOING TO DIE!" Ireland screamed for his life. England's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked, "Y-YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T HIT THE BOTTOM YOU LIARS!" He cried, The fairies all laughed at him.

"You should learn never to talk to strangers, Iggy." Ellette giggled, "Come on, lets go play with Scotland and Wales, Iggy!" she giggled once more and England pushed her away with a hand.

"N-NO I DONT WANNA PLAY WITH YOU ANYMORE! I WANT MY BROTHER!" he cried, the fairies glared at him and was about to grab him when something stopped them, more fairies had appeared and tackled them away.

"Be off with you, you vile begotten bastards!" yelled a fairy from the other crowd. The fairies England had just met flew away without putting up a fight.

England cried rubbing his eyes, as he could no longer hear his brothers screams, he must've hit the bottom, and England wailing would not cease until a fairy came to him.

"hush now, Iggy, he is okay, we have him now see?" she said pointing to ireland who was currently thanking the fairies for saving him. England hiccuped and let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Th-Thank you." he hiccuped again rubbing the tears from his eyes. The fairy smiled and with an 'okay' she came closer to him, more stern now.

she tapped him on the nose, "You should know not to talk to strangers, especially with magical creatures!" she scolded and England nodded with a sorry.

She smiled and bowed, "My name is Luna, this is Fawn, Lily, Tinkerbell, Titania, Puck, Alston, Elvey and Elden."

"Th-Thank you, Luna," he sniffled and went to Ireland rushing over and hugging him tight, "I'm so sorry, Ireland! Th-Those fairies were mean and tricked me a-and-" England was interrupted.

"Shhh, lad, it's okay I understand, it's not your fault, those fairies are more capable of tricking you because you are young." He hugged him back rubbing the middle of his back. "Lets go back then." he said getting up and limping along, he had hit his ankle on the stone wall of the well as he fell down and hurt it so he found it a little hard to walk, the fairies of corse helped him, they had as much strength as an average human did so it was easy to hold him up.

England was about to run to Ireland again until he felt something grab his ear, he looked up and there hovering over him was a male fairy which happened to be Alston, he began to drag England along by his ear and England knew this was probably a punishment of which, but it wasn't his fault those fairies tricked him.

"O-Oi! O-Ow ow!" he whimpered.

Alston huffed and slowed down a little so England didn't have to run but still whimpered in the harsh pain.

Once they had gotten back, there stood Wales and Scotland covered in mud and blood.

"Ah I see you've met the lovely forest fairies then, huh?" Scotland grinned, the girl fairies giggled, oh scotland was such a charmer to any girl even fairies, the other male fairies just rolled there eyes and chuckled. Wales looked at them blankly he hadn't the slightest clue to what he should say. England stood with his hands folded behind his back, Alston still tugging on his ear.

"I'm sorry, that your a big meanie, Wales." England apoligised, sarcastically, Wales glared at him but Alston only tugged his ear harder which made the boy squeak and whimper, "O-Ow!" he yelped.

"Try that again, boy," The handsome fairy said.

"I'm sorry, I got you dirty and that I ran away.." he apoligised seriously this time and Alston let go of his ear finally, England sighed in relief that his ear was no longer in a tight grip and rubbed his ear. Scotland went to Ireland putting and arm underneath his, Ireland asked him questions of why he and Wales were covered in so much mud and blood and after Scotland was done explaining he asked Ireland of what happened and of corse Ireland responded with the whole story.

Wales stomped over to England grabbing him by the back of his cape and pushing him against his knee, he raised his hand high and England squeaked hugging tightly onto his older brothers leg.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM, WALES!" Scotland yelled. Wales stood there keeping his hand high, England waited and when nothing happened he looked up at his brother seeing his face stricken with tears which poured down his cheeks, England was so shocked that some tears began to build up in his own eyes. Wales bent down hugging the littlest brother tightly into a hug, the other boy looked surprised but sniffled and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry I said those things England.." wales apoligised, England sniffled again, beginning to cry now, he swung his arms round the older brothers neck and let him lift him up. Ireland and Scotland smiled.

"Come on, lads, I think thats enough today." Ireland sighed smiling a little and they walked back, Wales carrying England, of who had cried so much he nearly threw up, but in the end he just ended up crying himself to sleep. Wales sniffed a little one last time and hugged the boy as close as he could resting his head on the top of his. Ireland and Scotland thanked the fairies once more and said goodbye, making sure they would see them again tomorrow.

After that, England had been put on the couch to sleep whilst Ireland tend to Scotland and Wales wounds, all took a bath together apart from England, for a start England had been asleep but they also didn't want to make things too suspicious for there mumsy and by the time she got back she hadn't suspected a thing, she didn't see Scotland or wales wounds ad they were covered by the long thick blankets they wore, thankfully it was winter so they could keep them hidden and yet no black eyes or cut lips, she chuckled when she found England all tuckered out almost hanging upside down still fast asleep on the couch and decided she would give him a bath tomorrow, after everything, they all just went to sleep waiting for the next day...

England sighed, even though everything had ended well it didn't mean it would end well for America, tears pricked at his eyes, he couldn't even bare the thought of them being in serious pain, it wasn't like it would kill them since they were countries but it didn't mean it wouldn't put them through agony.

Russia pulled away from England, only for England to grab him back.

"Hey now, you can get lost easily in the forest, don't run off." England said, with much concern, but he saw Russia pointing at something.

"I found him!" he yelled pointing at a little figure running behind a tree followed by little colours of glow. He knew for sure now that those fairies were not good at all and he immediately picked the tiny russian up and darted for America running as fast as he could to keep up until they came to a stop where an abandoned brick house stood, of which stood there for such a long time, so long infact it was there before England was born, he and his brothers use to tell scary stories of why the house was there and such, and he was so glad teenagers hadn't found it, even though it was a useless old place he wouldn't ever let anyone tamper it, nor would his brothers, all loved playing ghostly games and telling stories out there late until it was dark, of corse there mother would always find them there and have to carry them back home.

"Ellette." England called, America was holding a large rock in his hand and turned round.

"England!" America giggled, "Awwh, you guys found me!" he giggled more.

Ellette turned along with the other fairies, "Oh my, Iggy, it has been so long since I last saw you, only a little boy then now a grown man, quite a handsome one at that too," she giggled.

"Quite. Of corse, our first meeting wasn't pleasant and it is something I wish never to repeat, now I will only say this once. Let him be," England snapped. The fairies giggled innocently.

"Wha- Why England I like them! They're my friends!" he said rubbing some mud that covered his cheek.

"America.. They aren't nice fairies, very bad fairiesthey tried to get me and my brothers killed once before and almost succeeded in killing Ireland." he said, America shook with fear, deep in his stomach he knew he shouldn't have followed those fairies way out here, it was odd at first what they told him to do.

"England what on earth are you talking about? Tsk tsk.. It's very naughty to lie, England." Ellette said, and the triplet fairies nodded wagging there fingers at him.

"America, what did they want you to do." England demanded this keep a tight firm grip on Russia, who in return gripped onto him too.

"They told me to play a game with them and they said I had to hit him in the back of his head with this!" America grinned holding up a heavy stone and let it drop to the ground just missing his feet and making the autumn coloured leaves jump away from the wind that blew from the impact.

Russia squeaked and hugged England tight burying his face into England neck, "No America, that's bad, you do not do that. Come here, lad." England said, the fairies looked at him, angrily and by now America was becoming more and more frightened that is of corse until Englands fairy friends appeared again and chased them off in a hurry, the only fairy left being tinkerbell.

"Ah, it's been a while tinkerbell!" England smiled in a daydreamy way, Tinkerbell giggled and came close to his face placing her hand on the bridge of his nose, England chuckled.

"It's only been a month, miss." he smiled like an italy would in his little 'vee' moment.

Tinkerbell giggled and flew close to America's face, "Oh my it's little America again! I missed him so much!" she grinned and tapped his nose, "maybe you know now not to talk to strangers!" she giggled and America blushed a little embarressed, England smiled as this brought back memories.

"I wont talk to strangers..." America said smiling a little and keeping his head down his face bright red still smiling a little, which made England chuckled, Tinkerbell then turned her attention to the even smaller boy.

"And who is this, England?" She asked hovering only an inch away from Russia's face.

"This is Russia." He replied

"Aww, Russia, so cute, but you're always telling me he's-" she was cut off by England coughing very loudly and suddenly spinning round to distract the boy in his arms then ran over to America picking him up by his waist and tickling his stomach which made him kick his legs and giggle.

Tinkerbell got the message and waved him off, "Okay, well I'll be going then England and dont think I shan't be visiting you all sooner again! Goodbye!" she waved ofd and all waved back, America giggling at the way he was being carried and Russia just began to fall asleep against Englands shoulder.

"I think that's enough for one day boys," England yawned and both America and Russia, "Awwh'ed" in disappointment since they could not play more, "No no, don't lie, I see you two are very tired and I can see you yawning right now!" he laughed and both tried to cover up there yawns.

Once they had finally got back, England fell onto the couch and turned the tv on watching the shows, he let America and Russia lay on his chest slowly letting them fall asleep until they were finally out as well as England and it wasn't long after France had come back carrying a few things.

"Bonjour?" he called waiting for a reply and let down the plastic carrier bags with a rustling sound he looked in the living room seeing the three sound asleep on the couch he smiled and turned the television down a little and went to them pulling over a warm blanket until they were all cozy'd up and snug.

"Good night," France cooed and kissed the top of each of there forehead walking off, a little smirk grew on his face, so he did manage to sneak a small kiss from England after all... 


	8. Shopping and Storms

Oh I'm ever ever so sorry guys to keep you waiting for so long! Just going back to school has stressed me out and I am now in those years where it's very important and serious. Im very very truely sorry but don't you worry more is to come out I promise! owo

America ran downstairs and into the cupboard, it was 9 o'clock and he decided it was time to eat breakfast, but once he had opened it, he found nothing there but an empty box with a sign on it which read, "cocolicious" which use to be filled with little flakes of different flavours of chocolate, but now there was none, he frowned and rushed over to the fridge, however he found he could not reach it so he pulled out a chair and after climbing on top of it he opened the fridge and looked in, he managed to find one thing was a yogurt filled with chocolatey custard, but after taking hold of it someone rudely took it out of his hands and slid it back in the fridge.

"Not now, poppet, you need to have breakfast, it isn't healthy to eat sweets in the morning," England said, shutting the door and picking America up of the chair, "Not only that, you could've hurt yourself from standing on there!" He scolded. America rolled his eyes earning a little glare from the brit, "Now don't you roll your eyes at me. If you're hungry you could've just asked me to make you some cereal or toast." He explained, America looked at him confused.

"But there is no cereal or toast.." he replied, "and Russia said you'd burn the cereal anyway..." he murmered. England looked at him wondering what he had said but shrugged it off.

He looked through the cupboards, "I see..." he stood up wiping of his shirt, "I suppose we should go into town and get some more groceries, I suppose." he said. America's eyes widened with joy, "Can we get Ice cream? and and More sweets? and teddies? and toys? and-" England cut him off.

"No. No more teddies, toys, ic-" now America took his turn cutting him off.

He layed on his front, "Awwwh! Come on England! Ice cream and Sweets!" he whined England rubbed his forehead, he begged for him not to have a tantrum at this moment.

"Okay okay! America we'll get some sweets, I just don't want you to become unhealthy or get sick from eating too many sweets." England sighed and looked at the boy who was now grinning and yet still laying across the floor which England now assumed was a "tantrum position".He reached down picking the boy up, chuckling a little and pinched his nose not enough to hurt him though.

America let out a little giggle, "So are we going now?" he asked with a grin.

England nodded and went over to the other room to get France, "Frog. We're running out of food." he stated bluntly. France looked to him, "I wonder why..." he smirked. England glared at him, "I did not burn all the food!" he yelled. France looked to the floor where a small Russian boy sat hugging a large teddy whilst watching what was on the television, which happened to be a disney movie which was about a little marionette puppet whom of which by the end of the movie would turn into a real boy.

England raised an eyebrow, "Wait how long have you been down here?... America has been down here trying to grab food and you didn't bother to stop him?" he frowned as did America. France shook his head, "Non, I 'ave just gotten down 'ere, maybe vous didn't notice?" he wondered. England shook his head and shrugged it off, "Well that doesn't really matter, now, America is going to come with me to buy some more groceries. You will stay here with Russia." he said and walked upstairs to get himself and America ready. France sighed but nodded, the other child was behaving well on the floor so it was fine.

England came down, an umbrella in one hand and America's hand in the other, "France, we shall be leaving now, we will be back soon." he said, France nodded, "Ah.. Oui Anglettere.." and with that England and the jumpy boy with him left of to go into town. France looked back at Russia and looked at the screen of the television it wasn't far through only the first 10 minutes, but he noticed he was too close to the screen and so picked him and took him over to the couch sitting him in his lap. Russia looked to him confused.

"If vous sit too close to zhe screen your eyes will turn square," France explained in his usual sing songy voice. The younger looked at him odd but turned his attention to the screen again happily sitting in France's lap, France smiled down at him and watched the screen with him.

America sat in the front of the car next to England who of which was driving, America talked non-stop the whole way there about a dream he had last night, England listened, nodding, he didn't really want to take his eyes of the road or loose his focus.

"England! England England England!" America yelled waving his arms about to get Englands attention. England just nodded that was until America undid his seatbelt and jumped on Englands lap, "ENGLAND!" he yelled louder causing England to jump and quickly pull over to the road side.

"AMERICA!" He yelled grabbing the boy he quickly smacked his backside a few times earning a yelp. "America we could've crashed and you could've been seriously injured!" he scolded and put the boy back in his seat and fastening the seatbelt again. America pouted and crosses his arms with teary eyes. England sighed, "America, I didn't do that out of meaness, but if we did crash you would've been very very badly hurt." he informed. America looked at him, sadly, making England feel a bit guilty, "Come on poppet." England said as he started the car again and began to drive, "If you don't cheer up I won't get you any sweets." he smiled and looked at America who thought was determined to stay upset but couldn't help but smile. "That's a good lad. Now try to behave for this trip, okay?" England siad with a smile, America nodded and wiped away the tears that remained in his eyes.

After the film was over France asked Russia what he wanted to do he didn't really respond just went over to the television remote trying to press rewind or any button that would let him watch it again. France took the remote from him and put it elsewhere. "Vous shouldn't watch zhe's televisions all day, it isn't healthy," France informed, upsetting the russian boy slightly, "..But..." he started.

France raised an eyebrow, "Non non, Hmm... Why don't we play another game, of corse he didn't realise that when Russia was at this young age he didn't have any friends him and his sisters barely even had enough material to patch there clothes when they were torn, so being able to see a television felt like royalty to him.

"Hide and Seek.." The boy said and France turned to him.

"Hmm? Vous want to play 'ide and seek?" he smiled, "Okay zhen, Who is going to count." he asked, Russia pointed to himself and France nodded, "Okay zhen, I will go and 'ide." he cooed thinking the boy was adorable, he then scurried away to find a hiding spot. When Russia was sure France had hidden he found a way to turn back on the television and sat there watching the movie all over again.

England held America's hand tightly as they walked around, it was much more busy then the last time they went out get clothes, toys and such and he definetely did not want to loose America in all of this, anyone could just grab him away from England right at that moment or he could just wander off however he wouldn't be found soon after, "America, do NOT let go off my hand." he said, sternly, America always knew that stare and nodded knowing this was serious, however it frightened him a little, what if he did let go of Englands hand?... Would someone take him away straight away, will he be sold as a slave? Many idea's rushed through his head until he began to tug on Englands trousers with his other hand and jump up. England looked at him, "Yes, America?" he asked, America raised his arms as a sign he wanted to be carried, England smiled and did as was wished, lifting the boy so he had his legs round his waist and supported up by Englands arm.

England smiled, America was so cute at this age! why did he have to grow up into... that America... he grumbled a little, which America heard, "D-Do you want me to get down?" he asked, teary eyed.

England shook his head quickly, "No no, It's fine, poppet. I just... I just feel a little hungry." he lied, well it wasn't that he wasn't hungry but that wasn't what he was grumbling about.

America covered his hands over his stomach and nodded, "I'm hungry too.." he admitted.

"We can stop at a resteraunt and get something quick to eat, what would you li-" he was cut off by him shouting loudly, "HAMBURGERS!" which caused England to jolt surprised, "Well if you have hamburgers you can't have any sweets." America's mouth grew wide and huffed crossing his arms looking up at England. "That look wont work with me, America." he chuckled only making America more upset, "Now, lad, what did I say about staying upset." he pinched his nose between thumb and index finger gently. America squeaked and couldn't help but grin and cover his nose. England always knew how to make America happier again, he chuckled and continued to walk onwards.

France sat on Englands bed the blanket over his head, he waited for Russia to come and get him not knowing he happily sat downstairs hugging the large teddy it was quite funny really as an adult Russia was the tallest nation next to Sweden however as a child was no bigger then a large teddy bear, he tugged at the fur of it looking at the paw of the teddy, "I'm glad I don't have to be with that stupid Mongolia or those other countries like the teutonic knights or Denmark or Sweden.." he glared at the teddies paw clenching its fur tighter.

France had now been there for 30 minutes and was dozing off until he finally decided to get out of his hiding place and go see what was taking the kid so long to find him and the sound of the television didn't have to tell him twice he stormed off, annoyed, and pushed open the door with no little force, just as soon as he was about to yell he saw a small child on the ground laying on top of a familiar teddy, his eyes beginning to droop until they were almost shut. France watched his eyes until they were shut and quiet slow sounds of breathing were heard, he sighed and went to him and picked him up. "hmm.." he sighed and sat down holding him he found it odd that he kept sleeping, especially since he wasn't very active in the past few days, maybe it was the weather that made him feel drowsy, it wasn't very warm at all and it rained so much in fact it was raining right now but it could've been the sound of the rain of which was quite relaxing to listen to.

America and England sat in a small resteraunt of which was selling mostly drinks of such were many kinds, Cold, Hot, Fizzy, Soft and Many more, England just had a cup of tea whilst America sat happily drinking a milkshake, they were waiting for the rain to die down however as it had started to become very heavy more and more England had doubts that they could wait and thought they should go home after all they did have all the shopping a- Oh.. but America's sweets... "Oh.. Uhm.. America.. Poppet.. Do you really want the sweets?" England asked, America looked at him horrified after he behaved well through most of the trip.

"Wh-Wha-Whaa..B-but you.." America whimpered and stirred his straw a little in the milkshake watching a spiral form. England frowned.

"I know I know, poppet, but look its pouring down with rain outside." England sighed. America frowned and whimpered a little more making England feel more guilty. "Okaaay Okay." England sighed again, "We will go get some but we have to hurry, okay?" England said and America gave a nod. America finished his milkshake quickly and walked to the door with England who then picked the child up, holding him close his chest he opened the umbrella and ran as fast as he could to the next shop that sold products of which came into what America wanted. England quickly grabbed a few sweets for the other boy as well and waited for America to get what he wanted, of corse he watched him the whole time to make sure he didn't run off or someone took him or he had gotten too many sweets.

"Okay, Thats enough now, America, Now come, we must b-" England was interupted by a loud clash of thunder and lightning which made almost everyone in the shop jump in surprise, England sighed in relief he looked outside, "Oh my... Its becoming a storm..." he looked back over to America who was trembling and holding very tightly onto the bag of sweets, it wasn't hard to tell that the child was now frightened. England got down on one knee, holding his arms out to him, which America immediately ran into trembling, clearly whimpering that was beginning to turn into sobbing but England didn't bother him and allowed him to hug tightly onto his clothes. England quickly paid for the sweets and put them in one of the shopping bags and before running back to the car again, he tucked America under his coat, keeping him safe from the storm and rushed back as quick as he could.

After hearing the sudden thunder and lightning, Russia jolted awake and gripped tightly onto France's shirt, France looked down at him surprised, "Oui?" he asked, Russia sat up, he wasn't exactly a fan at all of storms but he didn't want to appear to be weak.

"No-Nothing." he simply said and went back to laying down on the older mans lap. France looked at him confused for a few moments then chuckled, he rubbed the small boys head sometimes moving his fringe away from his forehead then letting it fall back in place again. The younger sighed in relief and his actions took over as he began to crawl more onto France's lap and snuggle himself closely to him and have two other arms support him, the feeling of an adult, caring was very strange to him since he had never really felt such a thing but it was so much more comforting at that moment.

France was starting to become worried even though he would never actually admit it, so many thoughts swam through his head, were they struck? In traffic maybe? Lost? In a ditch? Just even hurt in anyway?... "Hmm.." he layed back shutting his eyes trying to not think on the negative side of this.

The whole way back America flinched every time he saw and heard thunder and lightning and England would occasionally comfort him by stroking his hair which tend to calm him down a bit and it wasn't long until they had reached back home, once again he hid America in his coat, carried the shopping bags and managed to get back in, he was so exhausted he didn't bother to even mumble at France he just shoved all the shopping on the counter, rushed into the living room and flopped down on the couch whilst taking America out from his coat and having a moment of hugging to calm him down.

France chuckled reaching over to England and caressing the back of his head, England would've hit him but at the moment he had no energy to. "I'm exhausted.." he sighed.

France looked between the two children then at the bags in the kitchen, he handed over the tiny russian to him, "'ere, why don't vous take zhem with vous and sleep and I can fix zhe bags, Oui?" he asked, England could not refuse such offer and quickly held the two and walked upstairs and layed down on his bed passing out almost immediately. France got up, stretching, then went into the kitchen sorting the food and putting the sweets in a high up cupboard, stacking things in other cupboards and shoving others in the fridge or the freezer, he stood up and leant backwards making his back crack quite loudly from leaning over so much. After realising he was done he decided to check up on England and the kids and as soon as he reached the bedroom there was the most adorable sight of England curled up with his chin resting on Russia's head and America curled round, hugging Englands head and gripping onto his hair, with Englands hand resting upon his waist.

"Ahh.. Goodnight~" France cooed and pulled a blanket over the three.

Don't worry guys there's more to come but it will be slow for a while I apoligise usually I'm faster on days off and half terms and such, Sorry again guys but I promise you there will be more and I cannot Thank you enough for reading this, All the reviews have been very supporting and so kind. Thank you so so so so much for your patience and reading this fic, Thank You! c:


	9. Canada's Little Visit

The storm had been raging on all night, resulting in America and Russia staying in England and France's bed and it was just as bad as the next morning, England was so surprised by how long the storm had been going on for, it was very rare for it to go on for this long where he was. They all decided to stay inside until the storm had stopped whether it took a few more hours or a week and it was also unexpected to hear a knock at the door which France happily got up to answer.

"A-Ah, Hello, Papa.." Greeted a cold and shivering Canada still with a calm smile spread on his face, France was shocked that Canada was there, not only that he wasn't wearing a coat or a scarf in fact he wasn't even sure if the younger male could even drive yet, but there he was at the front door wearing only his shirt, trousers and black shoes.

France looked at him up and down before pulling him in, "Matthieu, mon petit, when vous were just an enfant I always said vous must wear warm clothes in weather like zhis, and especially not to go out in weather like this!" France lectured on, Canada blushed a little embarressed that his papa would still lecture him even at this age.

"Ah.. O-Oui, I'm sorry papa, but accidently ripped my coat so I had it sent to be f-fixed and I wanted to come to see you and see how and everyone else was doing especially during this storm." he tilted his head slightly with a smile still. France admired his adorableness and couldn't keep a straight face as he broke out into a smile.

"Mon petit, I'm just worried about vous getting sick." he simply said, England looked in from the kitchen to see who it was and smiled waving at Canada.

"Oh, Hello Canada. What brings you here today? Do you want something to drink? Tea prehaps? Hmm?" England smiled. Canada nodded not wanting to be rude, "Great! France if you go down in the basement I have put some syrup in the cupboards, of course your small mind wouldn't be able to identify it so it's labelled don't worry." England insulted laughing after his joke. France rolled his eyes and walked off grumbling and mumbling about England's childish acts.

America and Russia looked round the doorway at the Canadian character standing there dripping with rain water. Canada took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he then reached down rubbing his shirt against his glasses clearing them from the little mist and droplets of water, whilst looking down at this angle it wasn't hard to notice the small figures looking out from the door, "O-Oh, Hello there, Russia and America" he smiled and knelt down to there height. America seemed to feel close to Canada straight away and went right to him, Canada chuckled a little wondering if he would hug him, so he held his arms out, America looked at the two arms and hesitantly came into them hugging him back. Canada let go after a moment letting America free and stood back up. America rushed off grabbing Russia and dragging him along the way.

France had looked through a cupboard and came back up with a purple looking liquid with a label of which read, Syrup on it, he poured it in the tea and put in two teaspoons of sugars and to top it off he put a biscuit next to it tilted in a neat fashion. Canada walked over and smiled, "Th-Thank you, ." he smiled and took a sip from it, the three were talking amongst eachother until Canada sneezed, both of the older nations noticed this and went off to get a blanket not wanting the quietest one to catch a cold.

America and Russia had somewhat gotten use to the storm outside but it still made them flinch at times, at the moment they were hiding under a thin but big blanket which made everything going on seem more calming.

France and England came back with a blanket only to find a tiny boy with similar hair to France but with a unique little curl that stuck out in front of his face. England and France's jaw dropped.

"C-C-Canada?" England stuttered looking at the tiny boy, in which response the boy looked up at the two, then something caught Englands eye, he snatched the little bottle of purple liquid from the counter top and studied it, "YOU FROG! YOU PUT THIS POTION IN HIS TEA?!" England yelled, angrily, France jolted surprised and looked at it.

"Potion? It says syrup like the one vous told me to get..." France said with a pout.

"Dont you pull that face with me, France. You idiot, not only is it purple the label even says: "Youth Syrup"!" England yelled and let in a deep breath then let it back out. France looked at the label and realised that when he picked it up his thumb was actually covering the first half of the words.

"A-Ah... I didn't see zhat..." France chuckled nervously.

England sighed, "I suppose we are looking after another child then..." England reached down picking Canada up. "Canada.. Poppet, Do you know who I am?" asked England, Canada bit his index fingers nail and shook his head.

"N-No..." he said, "I-I-I d-don't a-a-and wh-where am I?" He whimpered and stuttered it was clear to the adults the boy was scared.

"My name is England and that's France, don't worry Canada, we aren't bad people, Okay?" he hugged the boy, "Now since you have no carrers to look after you, we are going to, okay?" England asked with a smile, Canada was surprisingly very trusting of this and nodded with a tiny, "mhm...".

France chuckled slightly and pet Canada's head, once again, Canada sneezed which alerted France to go grab the blanket which he did and held it across his arms and picked Canada up in it rolling the blanket round him so only his head poked out.

"Cuute.." France thought.

England walked in with France, who walked around America and Russia under the blanket and set down on the couch with Canada in his lap. England kneeled down to Russia and America and pulled the blanket up to see there head turn to look at him. England chuckled slightly, "Boys, there's someone else that we have to take care of, okay? He's called Canada." England smiled and took the duo's hands leading them over to the couch with France on. England peered over wanting to see how young Canada was, he looked just a little over the age of 4 to him. Canada looked at the other two and pulled himself under the covers more, shyly, he squeaked out a "H-Hello" and sneezed again.

"Ah, mon petit, I zhink little Matthieu is getting a cold.." France sighed. Canada sniffled and reached his hand up to rub his nose then looked down feeling weight being pushed against his legs, then his stomach, he looked down to see what it was only to see two large purple eyes looking at him, he squeaked surprised that someone was there and hid under the blanket trembling. America crawled over behind Russia to see what the fuss was about.

England sighed, "I suppose I shall have to go to the clinic and get some medicene then." he grabbed on of his coats wrapping it round him and heading out for the door, waving a goodbye quickly before he left. France waved back without noticing and smiled as he watched the little nations. Russia looked through the whole of where Canada's head once was, he crawled through in the blanket and Canada came out with another squeak, America giggled wanting to join in and crawled in too. France was now sitting with the blanket on his lap which had 3 little characters squirming underneath, he smiled and lifted the blanket up so it wouldn't fall of, after a few moments Canada's head popped out, then Russia's and a little after, America's. France chuckled and held them close.

"Why dont we watch a movie? 'mm?" France asked, they all nodded, he put them down on the couch and brought out mostly what was disney movies he held them up in front of them, they all seemed to want to watch Alice in wonderland which is what they did. France walked off, he grabbed a bowl of cookies and made some hot chocolate then went back into the living room sitting down he put the hot chocolates to one side then lifted the three up, moved the blanket, put them back down and pulled the blanket back over them so it reached there chin. France smiled, damn it was so cute! After a while he reached over checking if the hot chocolate had cooled down a bit which it had, he passed America a plastic bottle who looked at it and frowned.

"I'm not a baby!" he whined, "How come they're gonna get cups? They're younger then me!" he pouted.

France frowned at his fussiness, "Non, zhey are getting what vous have aswell, vous keep spilling drinks when vous get them but vous won't spill zhem if zhe drinks are in a bottle."

America whined a little and looked at the bottle slowly drinking from it pouting still. Canada and Russia took there's with no problem. France laid his head to the side and leaned against the arm of the couch. It was around 50 minutes of the film France noticed that Canada's head was beginning to droop down, he still had the bottle in his mouth though, he leaned over seeing that Russia had passed out leaning against Canada's arm holding onto the bottle as well as America leaning on Russia but holding onto a cookie and the bottle. France nudged Canada a little, he needed to keep him awake as England was getting the medicene.

"E-Eh? I'm tired..." he sniffed and let his head droop again only for him to be nudged more.

"Non non, mon petit, vous 'ave to 'ave some medicene, so vous must stay awake," France informed, the younger boy whined and sat up rubbing at his eyes as he did so. France pet his head, "Anglettere should be 'ere soon." he said and just as that was said England walked in holding a few medicenes.

"Ah.. I got the medicene." he panted, soaking wet. England first took of his coat and shoes then got up to the kitchen grabbing a teaspoon he sat down on the floor in front of Canada and poured some medicene onto it, "Okay now, open up, poppet~" England cooed and put the spoon to Canada's lips, Canada did as told opening his mouth and let the medicene in, at first he thought it would taste great but then his face contorted in disgust when all he could taste was what he would describe as puke and moldy slugs. England and France quickly reached over keeping the boys mouth shut, "Canada, you have to swallow it, we wont let go if you dont." England stated, the boy wanted to kick the adults away and spit it back out but seeing as he wasn't very strong he just quickly swallowed it and shuddered at the taste. England and France patted his head and rubbed his back as a well done. "Well done, Canada~" England praised.

"Oui, Zhat was very good~" France agreed rubbing the boys back. Canada just groaned and fell back against the couch snuggling under the blankets again and resting his head against Russia's shoulder. England smiled at the three then looked over seeing a bowl of 2 and a half cookies along with the bottles in Russia and America's hand, Canada had put his down when England began to walk in.

England glared at France, "France..."

France rolled his eyes, "Now now, Anglettere, Don't get angry with moi. It was only once." France said beginning to take the bottles from the other two.

"No No! Stupid Frog!" England whispered, harshly, trying to make it sound like he was meant to be shouting, "It's never good to eat cookies and hot chocolate or just any sweets before dinner! Especially this many!" he grabbed the bowl too and took it over to the kitchen putting it on the kitchen counter. England huffed annoyed.

France smirked, "England, zhey wont be sick, it'll be fine, come on now..." France said trying to reassure him, England looked at the counter angrily for a moment before nodding and walking with France into the living room, France picked up America and Canada, whilst England carried Russia, they had both laid America and Russia down in bed but quickly grabbed some clothes for Canada to fit in which were cute little dark blue pajama's with white little polar bears on it, France managed to dress the boy without waking him, pulling up the trousers and buttoning the top, he then layed him down next to he other two and the older two walked out into the other bedroom.

France and England laid in bed.

"Ahhh... There so cutee~" France sung as he looked at England reading a book.

England looked up at him, "I was just thinking... maybe they want to go to school? They could try it for the day and if not they can come back, after all they are nations so really it's there own choice if they want to leave or not, plus it'll give us a break." England said and looked back at his book to continue reading. France thought for a moment and nodded at the idea, he could do with a day off. England reached over for the phone, "I'll call the closest school then." England said whilst he got out a book searching for the name of the school he was thinking of. France looked at him odd.

"Now? Right now? .. But Anglettere, it's late!" France stated. England shook his head.

"No it isn't, it's only 2 o'clock." England corrected.

France raised an eyebrow and looked outside at the darkness, he then realised it only looked this way because of the storm.

England soon got through to the school, he explained about the nations and about the school, surprisingly, they were going to let them in straight away on the next day as long as there was no more thunder, lightning or storms of anything. England put the phone down and told France what was happening who nodded understanding. "So, zhey will be going to school tomorrow zhen?" France asked.

England nodded, "Yes, I can take them up there." England said and layed down, there were many more hours to go through but England was quite tired from all this rushing around and rested his eyes, France watched him, closely, he layed down a little more and rested his hand on the englishman's hair stroking it a little. He chuckled as England looked like he was trying to glare at him, but alas, the mans eye's were far too heavy to keep up and they slowly dropped until they had shut.

France yawned and decided to rest his head down too, even though England's house was basically a mansion he couldn't think of much to do in such a place on his own, resting would pass the time for him. 


	10. A Terrible Day At School

England sat downstairs yawning trying to get the three children ready but they kept wriggling and fidgeting, "Hold still America!" England said trying to scrub a little dirt of his face. America whined, scrunching up his face and moving his head side-to-side.

"Englaaaand!" he whined more, "It's fine! Can't we just go?" he asked trying to rub his face and move away from the attacking cloth. England shook his head and put the cloth back in its place where it was sitting before it was cleaning America.

"No, I'm afraid not yet.." England sighed, "We still have another ten minutes before we go, so during that time try not to get dirty or anything, please?" England asked as he went to finish his cup of tea.

All three of them nodded, silence fell upon them for a moment.

"What's school like..." Russia asked since at this age none of them had really been to school so they wouldn't know what it was like.

"I bet it's really stupid." America huffed and pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head away from England, who rolled his eyes.

"It's not as bad as you think America." England reassured taking one last sip from his tea and setting it down carefully in the sink, "Now come on, we need to be going now." England pulled on his green jacket and walked toward the door waiting for the other three to join him. All of them seemed to be sulking as they walked along, not looking forward to this dreaded day, America's words had stuck to all of them, "Come now, it's not that bad, it's a lot of fun, you'll enjoy it." England smiled at them and these words also stuck to them, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe it would be fun infact!

"Where's Kumajiro?..." Canada asked, looking about for his bear.

"Kumajiii-?" England wondered then remembered it was the bear, "Ah.. I know where it is, lad, but I'm afraid I can't get it right now, but you'll have him as soon as we get back." England nodded and got them to the car helping them in and securing them with the seatbelt. England had got in the front, driving off.

Canada had his head down in the back of the car, upset about his bear whilst America and Russia just peered out the window watching all the forest of trees and bushes go by. "HEY LOOK THERES A SQUIRREL AND A BUNNY OVER THERE!" America pointed over bouncing ever so slightly as he looked at the animals running about. Russia and Canada looked out the window immediately seeing the cute creature hopping about and nibbling on nuts and leafs.

"So cute.." Canada whispered, smiling he leaned over so his hands were over Russia on the other side of his lap. England smiled and nodded he looked about making sure there were no cars about and turned driving closer to the infant school, once the car had stopped the three children knew where they now were. England had helped them out of the car and walked with them to the school leading them in, once he was sure they were set he hugged and waved them goodbye then got back into the car ready to drive home.

America sighed but tried to make himself look strong and clever whilst he let the canadian and the russian boys hold onto his t shirt at the back, he walked on until a teacher got in his way, bending down to there level and holding out there hand to shake. America jumped startled then looked at the hand taking it.

"Hello, boys, you must be new, yes? Come on into the classroom then." the female teacher greeted, happily, shaking America's hand and holding it as they walked along into a classroom already filled with tiny students either colouring or playing with toys, most of the girls were playing with the teddies, most likely a tea party and most of the boys were colouring a war, America could tell it was a war by the amount of fire and red colouring there was on the page. Canada and Russia looked at eachother both not too keen on the classroom and they looked to America to see if he felt the same but there was the older with a grin of confidence on his face.

The teacher chuckled at them then whistled a little grabbing the classes attention, "Everyone" She sung, "This is America, Russia and Canada, they are new so be nice, okay?" she smiled and looked to them bending down to there level again, "My name is ," all three of them nodded and waved, she chuckled at there shyness, and left them to what they wanted to do.

"America, I don't like it here..." Russia complained holding tighter onto his shirt. America rolled his eyes.

"How do you know you don't like it, if you don't try it?" America asked.

"I thought you were meant to ask that when someone wouldn't eat food?" Russia asked.

America looked over at the crayons and paper, "Maybe we'll like it we haven't tried it out here yet." America smiled.

"b-but weren't you the one who said it would be bad?" Canada asked

America nodded, "Well... yeah but idea's change." he said and sat down leaning over and grabbing the paper and crayons, "Come on! We can draw." America grinned. Russia and Canada smiled and sat by him grabbing paper and crayons too and began colouring with America, soon all three had crayon markings over them, mostly there hands and face. Everything was great and they began to come to love the school, until it had reached lunch time they had eaten fine, neither of them had eaten much though.

Soon they were outside Canada had seemed to take a liking to playing on the stone path, he liked the sound the stones made when he walked across them or kicked them, after doing it for so long he felt a hand grab the back of his head and throw him down to the ground he straight away hit the floor scraping his forehead and causing his nose to bleed. America and Russia stood up they only saw the back of the two boys head who hit Canada until they ran away. The duo ran over to see if Canada was alright.

"C-Canada are you okay?!" America asked very worried and turned Canada over the boy was holding his nose and wailing. America and Russia helped him back up and walked with him to the nurses room all three of them trying to get the blood of him but only ended up being covered in blood themselves. Canada had decided to stay in the nurses room whilst the others stayed outside. America played on the slide and swings, leaving Russia to himself.

Russia, after a while of searching in the bushes, had managed to find a bright green caterpillar, he was really excited to run over and show it to America until two boys got in his way. "Ah.. ?..." (Excuse Me..) he said forgetting that they wouldn't understand his language.

"What the heck, does that mean?" one of the boys asked.

Russia looked between them, "I mean excuse me..." he tried walking around them until the other boy snatched the caterpillar away from his hand watching it squirm both of them laughed.

"Why are you collecting caterpillars?" he asked, mockingly.

"I've never seen a caterpillar before.." he tried grabbing it back becoming more worried now.

The two kicked him back and he managed to hit his head on a small stone which to any child would sting, he held the back of his head in pain becoming both upset and angry, "Give me back the caterpillar!" he yelled getting up and reaching for it again but it was too late when the boy had crushed the bug in his hand and wiped his hands clean.

"What caterpillar?" The two laughed. Russia looked at them horrified for a moment until his anger increased and he reached up grabbing there necks tightly and pinning them to the ground.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol..." he chanted on, his grip growing tighter round there throats, both of them screamed until one of them managed to wriggle his arm out and grab his arm pulling him off.

"Agh.. You're crazy!" They yelled and pushed him down like they did Canada. Russia glared as they ran away and then saw America running over as he saw they had pushed him on the floor.

"Russia! Are you okay?!" America asked, worried and reached down to help him up, the smaller boy nodded then looked to what was left of the caterpillar on the ground, letting out a tiny whimper. America frowned and looked at the caterpillar.

"I wanted to show you and Canada and France and England.." he said sadly.

America frowned and hugged him he was about to reassure him that he was going to get the two boys back for what they did until a teacher came over yelling at them.

"So it's both of your first days at school and you're already bullying other children!?" She yelled angrily. America and Russia looked horrified.

"B-But"

"No, No, two boys came up to me saying that, you, America threatened to hurt them and, you, had already strangled them!" although Russia did strangle them, it was more in defense then anything and yet America did nothing! As she was about to grab hem both pulled away and ran away from her the only thing they wanted to do now was to get away from this place and that they would do so reaching the fence they managed to climb under a hole on the bottom and run away, this of corse made the teacher panic and looked around to see them but it was far too late as they were already gone and out of site. The teacher ran fast to the reception quickly calling England and France.

"Hello?" England answered

"U-Uhm... Hello mister England th-this is r-really im-important, in a v-v-very bad w-way.." the teacher stuttered in a panic.

England started to worry hearing that, "What? Tell me what happened this moment.." England demanded.

"I-I believe America and Russia has ran off site and w-we can't see them... anymore.." she shook in her panic still.

England's heart stopped, "..What?!" He yelled, extremely angry and worried, he couldn't think of anything else but to slam the phone down and grab France pulling him outside, rushing to the car. France barely had anytime to ask anything but he had a feeling something bad was happening.

"An-Anglettere? What is 'appened?" he asked. England roughly shoved him in the car and got in himself on the drivers side.

"That bloody school lost America and Russia, that's what happened!" England yelled, "We are going to get Canada first then we are going to look for them. France's eyes widened.

"Oh no.."

America and Russia walked on and on becoming worried and wouldn't admit it but scared, they had no idea where they were going but they were sure to find there way back home soon. Russia held onto America tightly as the older boy led them both round.

"Where are we going?..." Russia asked looking about.

America looked to him and then around the area they were in calming himself down he looked at him bravely, "We can do what we want!" he grinned, hiding he was terrified.

France sat in the back of the car, hugging Canada who was still crying his eyes out from the scrapes on his forehead, "Oh, mon petit, i'z okay, We wont take vous zhere anymore." he cooed kissing the boys head at the top. Canada nodded burying his face into France's shirt. France rubbed his back more trying to calm him.

England had become much more increasingly worried now that it was taking so long to find them, so many terrible images and thoughts ran through his head as it had almost been an hour since they were gone now.

After becoming more tired America and Russia sat down for a bit on grass and noticed a young man in his 20's come over to them, they both got up to run away until he grabbed them by there arms, "Hey hey, kids, Why are you out here alone?" he asked.

America was aiming to hit him only making the man chuckle, "Calm down, I'm going to help you, Do you know where you live?" he asked. Russia shook his head. He frowned, "Hmm... I can only think of a school in this area if you came from there?" he wondered and after a moment Russia nodded. The man smiled and picked them both up, "Here, I'll take you back." he smiled walking back to the direction of the school the whole time America and Russia were hiding there face in his shoulder and eventually they found themselves back at the school.

The teacher came, her hand over her chest and panting heavily, "Oh thank you.. thank goodness.. I've been non stop panicing, thank you..." she sighed in relief and called England again. The man smiled and nodded and just as he was about to leave he felt a tug on the back of his trousers. America wanted him to stay until England and France had gotten there.

The man smiled and leaned down petting the Americans head, "I would like to stay, but I'm afraid I have to go home now to Sweden and Sealand~" he got up again and waved walking out of the door, "Goodbye~ I'm sorry I can't stay longer." he smiled one last time until leaving the reception of the school. America and Russia sat with eachother.

"Yes... Yes.. they're right here sir... Yes I'm deeply sorry... Yes... Goodbye..." The teacher sighed putting the phone down, "They'll be here in a few-" the door slammed open an in came in a very pissed off looking Englishman.

"THANK YOU AGAIN, MISS." he stated angrily and snatched the hands of the mischevious two pulling them out and putting them into the car. "I don't even know, what to say!" he yelled as he climbed in the car and began to drive off, "Honestly! How do you know someone wouldn't have taken you away and hurt you!" he drove off his hands clenched tightly on the wheel of the car. France glared down at the boyswho were beginning to slightly hyperventilate, this was definetely the worst day ever..

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet only the slight sniffle or sob coming from Canada but that was really it. England yanked them out and brought them both inside, whilst France sat down in the room with Canada. England took them both upstairs into their bedroom and began scolding them, "Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is to walk out there on your own!?" England yelled and gave them an extremely hard smack on their bottom making them squeak and yelp, "I'm so angry it's unbelievable! Just stay in here until tomorrow!" he left slamming the door shut, clearly very angry but also upset and scared.

The two threw themselves into there bed curling up and snuggling against eachother, silently crying.

"Anglettere..." France called as he rocked Canada who had found kumajiro, to calm him.

"What, France.." he sighed.

"Zat was a bit 'arsh, wasn't it?..." he asked.

"May be, France but what could've happened if they weren't found?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

France nodded, "I understand, Anglettere, but zhey are only young.." France said, England sighed again and nodded.

"I know I know..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to leave them up there for 30 minutes then I will go check on them..." the whole house was now only filled with sobs and whimpers from children. After around 20 minutes the pitiness grew too much on England, he wanted to go up there now and just hug and apoligise, but he "kept his cool" and went back up the stairs opening the door he entered upon a lump in the middle of the bed, "Boys?" England called waiting for a response when there was none he pulled back the covers revealing two half asleep children, tears still dripping down there red cheeks and making grey patches on the bed cover underneath. England sighed and picked them up, hugging them tightly, though they were quite unaware as to what was going on. "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you..." England frowned rubbing there backs, soon he felt a grip come on his shirt which was clear it was from America and Russia, he smiled.

"We're sorry too, England..." America muffled into Englands shirt trying to fight the urge of sleep. Russia just nodded in agreement too tired to respond with words.

"I'm glad." England replied and leaned over laying them down on the bed so there heads were comfortabley rested on the pillows, "Though you are still punished for running away like that but it seems you are starting to fall asleep already so I don't think this is so bad for you." England said, "You can tell me tomorrow about why you ran away also." he got up and pulled the blankets over so it touched their chins.

"Awhh... but..." America stopped and yawned.

"No buts America, You are already exhausted, now sleep." he cooed, stroking the both of there heads until sleep had taken them. Smiling for the last time England left the room and made sure to shut the door behind him and walking downstairs there on France's lap was a sleeping little Canadian boy clinging to what appeared to be a polar bear.

"Ah... I see he fell asleep..." England said and looked at France who's eyes were half shut, he walked over picking up the tiny nation letting him curl into a tiny ball against his chest whilst he hugged his teddy bear, "France." he shook the mans shoulder which alerted him and made him bolt up and look round the room.

"OUI! Oui... Oui Anglettere?" he yawned and rubbed his eye.

"You're half asleep, France.. Come on, we should be getting to bed.." England yawned to, completely exhausted, he layed on the couch next to France now, "Or maybe we can just..." England paused to yawn, "Ahh... Sleep here..." he said shutting his eyes, France got up and tried to shake him awake now.

"Non, non, Anglettere.. We should be going to bed, if vous stay on ze couch vous will get a cold.." France said, still trying to get him up, England grumbled and wriggled so France would stop trying to shake him awake. France rolled his eyes, "Well zhen.." he sighed and with that he reached down, hooking his arms under the back of Englands neck and his knees, carrying him carefully up the stairs.

England glared at him.

"Dont give me zhat look, Anglettere, vous should know if you stayed on the couch with nothing on but your clothes you would get sick, now we are almost to the bedroom so vous can stop glaring at me now." France walked in and after pulling back the covers he placed the English man in the bed and pulled the covers back up to his chin like England did with America and Russia. France climbed in the otherside making himself comfortable he shut his eyes.

"Ah, just another day ahead of us.." He murmered. 


	11. 10 year olds not to be trusted alone

In this chapter there is attempted rape I'm sorry /;w;\ but I wanted to add a little more action on this don't worry as in the next chapter it will be as cute and fluffy and happy times as ever \^w^/

* * *

"YES! PERFECT!" England yelled from the basement and ran up.

"What is it, Anglettere?..." France asked setting his wine down then moving it again when he saw America reaching for it.

"I have made something that will fix there ages... I only have one problem... I have no idea whether it will turn them younger, older children, teens or adults or-" England was interrupted by France,

"I get ze picture Anglettere... Just try it!" France said and got up looking at the bottle filled with the strange substance. England walked over taking Canada's hand which brought France into a panic, "Ah! Non non.. Anglettere... Not mon little Mattheiu..." he said, grabbing Canada back and hugging him close.

"You said it yourself, France! It wont hurt!" England said reaching for Canada again, France shook his head and held the boy tighter to his chest.

"Non! Go use... America or Russia.." In all truth, it wasn't that France was afraid Canada would be hurt it was more that he wanted to have his little Canadian back.

England rolled his eyes and sighed then reaching for the other two's hands, "Come on, then." the other two children took his hand and followed him, taking them upstairs he set them down on his bed and pulled the covers over them after removing there clothing in case they were to grow older which was most likely to happen. America and Russia looked at eachother confused.

"Britain? Why are we?" America paused a bit way through when England walked to them with the potion.

"Just in case poppet, now here, have a sip of this." he pushed the bottle to America's lips who took the potion with ease he then went to Russia doing the same thing he stood back a moment watching and only a few seconds later, after a cloud of mist took over there sat two older versions of who once was a small children, "Yes! It worked! Now I need to get this to-" but before England could take another step he tripped and spilt the potion on the floor, "Oh perfect..." England grumbled and stood up to look at the two, "America?... Russia? Remember me?" he leaned closer to look at them and then figured the duo was around 10-12 years old now, "mn.. You are older..You remember me right?" England asked, America tilted his head slightly.

"Of corse I remember you, dad!" America laughed, England was immediately shocked and his face definetely showed it, "Dad?... Hello?" America leaned over, giggling a little as he waved his hand in front of England's face. England shook out of his trance.

"D-Dad?" England stuttered then it came to him, this potion must've allowed them to remember them when they were younger and because him and France had been looking after them then that must've made them think that he was there father, "O-Oh yes.. Uhm..." he didn't really know what to say now.

"Where are my clothes?..." Russia asked looking around.

"Ah! Yes! One moment, lad..." England rushed into the cupboard, there was bound to be clothes from when he was there age. Unfortunately, no luck, but he had managed to find clothes from when he was a teenager, "There." he handed over the clothing to them, he waited for a moment as they had gotten changed and he helped them up, it wasn't really the clothing you expected them to wear but it was better then no clothing at all.

"There kinda... big?" America said as he tried pulling the jeans up. England noticed this.

"We will go buy you some more clothes, the both of you." he reached in the cupboard managing to find a belt, "Here." he leaned down helping to put the belt through the loops of the jeans and buckling it on both of them, "Perfect!" he smiled, "Now, I'm going to go out and buy some clothes for you.." he checked the tag on the back of the t shirts and estimated how much small they would be, "Why don't you go and see Canada and.."

"Mama?" Russia asked.

England held back a smirk and nodded, "Yes. Mama." England walked into the hallway getting his shoes, "I'm going to buy them clothes, France." England simply said and left, quickly, beginning to laugh as he got in his car.

America and Russia came down and waved to him.

"Bonjour, mon petits~" France greeted with a smile. America and Russia rushed over and sat in the chair, "Are vous hungry?" France asked bouncing Canada a little in his lap. The two nodded.

"Mum! Can we get McDonalds for dinner tonight?" America grinned.

"I... Wait what? I'm not your mum!" France yelled, shocked.

America's eyes widened and became tear-filled, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Oh.. Non, I'm just joking.. Uhm... I suppose we should ask, Anglettere, if we can zhough." France got up, holding Canada still and began making croissants, Canada giggled a little as they got up since it was so quick it was like a ride. America and Russia smiled a little and waited for the croissants to be served. "'Ere, we are~" France smiled putting the plated in front of them, both of them immediately eating the food. It wasn't long until England came back too, holding bags full of clothes.

"I-I'm back!" England panted, "I was rushing b-because there were so many people going in the shops I didn't want to be standing in que's for hours!" he put the bags on the desk, "I see why though," he looked outside, "It's the coming to the end of November so everyone would probably be getting ready for Christmas..." England looked to the oldest boys who were finishing off there food, "Here you are, poppets~" he gave both of them a bag and let them run up to their room to get changed again. England turned to see France glaring at him and England had a feeling he knew why, "Yes, France?" he smirked.

"Vous told them I was there mama, oui?" France growled, annoyed.

England laughed, "No no, they just suddenly thought I was there father when they were turned older, maybe they thought you were there mother because you look like a girl." England poured the hot water into his cup filled with earl grey tea.

France's face burned, "I do NOT look like a girl!" he yelled, Canada jumped in his seat and trembled looking at France. "Oh..Oh, mon petit, I'm sorry.." France reached down picking up the little boy to rest on his chest, "I didn't mean to scare vous." he apoligised and hugged him close. Canada hugged him round his neck, it wasn't that he scared him only startling him, he then looked over to England.

"Christmas?" he eyes lit up.

England nodded, "Yeah..." he smiled then realising something, "Then that means we should be getting ready for it, right?" England said, Canada let out a little squee, bouncing excitedly in France's arms.

"Now? Now?" Canada asked.

"I don't see why not, after all it is almost that Christmas time." England smiled.

America and Russia came down at that moment and to England they both looked a mess.

"Tsk... You two look like you've never changed yourself before, come here." England ordered and both walked towards him, England bent down buckling America's belt properly and helped him turn his t shirt so it was the right way, then moving to Russia he pulled the scarf round so it was sure not to loosen and fall off, he reached down pulling the rim of the purple hoodie down a little more to make the fabric look straight and neat, "Perfect." he smiled, brushing the hair out of the boys face with his fingers, he got back up and sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to go out again." England smiled.

"Why?" America asked.

"We need to get some things for Christmas," France said and just like Canada the two's eyes lit up, excited and both ran, grabbing some shoes and pulling them on, England chuckled, he knew before that Russia didn't celebrate Christmas but being they had "grown up" around England and France it now seemed normal to him. England and France got their own shoes on and France carried Canada's small ones to put them on in the car, England pressed a button so they now knew the car was unlocked...

"Shotgun." Russia and America said at the same time then looked at eachother, after a few moments pasued the both of them got up running and fighting eachother for the door, kicking eachothers legs and pushing there faces out the way until they reached the car they both jumped in at the front, fighting for it.

"I said it first!" America yelled.

"Nyet! You didn't!" Russia retorted and it wasn't until they were both grabbed by the back of there clothes and pushed into the back that they stopped fighting.

France had climbed in the front and put the seatbelt on, "Non, for fighting you both have to sit in ze back." France said as he turned round to look at them.

"But-!" they were both interupted.

"No, You two shouldn't be fighting." England said and with that began to drive off. France and England chuckled when they saw the two pull a childish kind of pout.

"I need a rememberance kind of spell mixed in with an aging potion.. It is probably the reason why there personalities are different too.." he muttered, quietly. Canada snuggled his bear, speaking to him as they rode in the car, it didn't take them long to get to the town, and it looked like people had already put a large christmas tree up in the middle of it, it was yet to be covered with a rainbow of lights but nonetheless it was exciting to see it there.

"I think we should go to the mall, it's really getting quite cold out here.." England said, shivering a little, France helped Canada into his shoes and took his hand allowing his other hand to hold the bear.

"It's snowing!" America said, pointing up, all of them looked up and even a few bystanders looking at the snowfall, it was very light but it wouldn't stop them from getting a cold.

"America, did you bring your coat?" England asked, America shook his head, grinning like a cheshire cat. England sighed, "I might've left a bag of clothes in the car, I might find a coat in there," England walked back to the car opening the back, "America.. He comes out wearing a t shirt in this weather! I thought it would've been obvious to bring one, as we were all wearing one when we left." England searched through and managed to find a coat brought, "Here!" he shut the back of the car and locked it again, "America, you're just lucky I forgot a bag of clothes in the car.." he grabbed the Americans hand and pulled his arms through the sleeves of the coat and zipped the front up, "That's better." he sighed. America rolled his eyes. England glared at him, causing America to jolt and walk on, behaving.

The five walked in the mall, well four walked and one little Canadian was carried in because he was being too slow, whilst France and Canada talked to eachother, England handed America and Russia 10 each for them to spend, "Stay inside the mall, okay?" England said.

America and Russia nodded.

"Promise? Because if I find you going out you will not be going off on your own again." England, overprotectively.

"Yeah yeah, we promise! Can we go noooow?" America whined, England smiled and nodded, patting them on there lower backs as they turned around to run off and explore the mall more. England smiled watching them run off, Canada reached his arms out.

"Wai... I wanna go to..." Canada frowned trying to wriggle out of France's arms.

"Ah... Mattheiu vous are too young to go with zhem.." France sighed and pulled back the boy so he would stop wriggling and trying to get out of his arms.

"B-But I want to..." Canada said, starting to wriggle out again.

"Non, I said non.." France repeated a bit more sternly this time. Canada stopped wriggling, obeying.

England smiled at him, "Good lad..." The trio walked of, France was trying to comfort the boy as he whimpered, upset that he couldn't go with the other two.

As soon as England and France explored one shop, there were no more shops left to explore in the mall, they'd gotten a bag of sweets each and were saving it to get home as they had shoved them in there pockets to hide from England and France, they even split there money to get Canada some too.

"Dude, Russia, I'm so bored." America huffed and they both sat down, let his head go limp making it fall back and just staying there to emphasize his boredom.

Russia nodded, "Da, Me too.." he sighed, resting his hands on his knees and his head head in his hands.

"Why don't we go out of the mall?..." America asked. Russia looked to him with a nervous frown.

"We can't, papa said not to.." he looked to the doors of the mall of which people were coming in and out of.

"Yeah, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him!" America grinned, "We're old enough to look after ourselves and we'll be back and they wont know!" America stood up then grabbed Russia's hand pulling him up too.

"I don't know, America..." Russia was still cautious about this, "What if something bad happens?..."

"Nothing bad will happen! Come on! Just the shops that are right outside, no further!" America persuaded on and this caught Russia's attention.

"Hm.. Da.. But if we get in trouble I'm blaming you." America nodded and the duo ran off and out of the mall.

"Are we getting a Christmas tree?" Canada asked.

"We already have one, poppet, but we do need decorations.." England replied, "We also need a turkey and little nibbly things to put on the table in the living room," All of them walked to the next shop which sold decorations.

"Why do you put... "nibbly things" on the table?" France asked.

"I always put them there! Don't worry I cover them with tin foil over night so no bugs will get in them and they wont turn." England reassured as they ventured round the new shop, Canada grabbing at all the tinsel the whole way long and giggling as it tickled his skin.

"We can go to that pub..." America smirked.

"Do you think we'll be able to get in then?" Russia asked.

"Yeah! Anyones allowed in, but to get a drink, it won't be easy..." America replied, "but maybe they'll think we're old enough!" he grinned. Russia nodded and returned the grin and they both headed in also being quite shy at first but then found it along easy. The bartender looked at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, boys?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah! I want a drink!" America yelled. The bartender smirked ready to play along with there little game.

"What do you want?"

"A drink."

"..." The bartender face palmed, "What kind of drink?" he asked.

"I want.. Uhm..." America looked at all the drinks on the menu mainly the alcoholic ones, "Ah! Jack daniels!"

"I'll have vodkaaaa~" Russia said in a daydream.

The bartender nodded and reaching up he grabbed two glasses and went underneath the bar with them and came back up with them both filled with sparkling water, of corse, neither Russia or America knew, they didn't even know what the alcoholic drinks tasted like.

"Thanks!" They both said and drank down the drinks quickly and looked at eachother oddly.

"This wasn't what I thought it tasted like.." America said.

"But still.." Russia added and they both began to drink it again.

"That's probably because its not what you wanted, kid."

America and Russia looked over to the side of the room to see a gang of eight tall and by the look of it strong men and watched as they started to approach them, this seemed so awesome for those guys to be even talking to them, of corse this was to the mind of two 10-12 year old boys, anyone else would think they would probably just become trouble. America and Russia watched them.

"He wouldn't give us the wrong drinks." America said, Russia nodded in agreement. The bartender walked away in a hurry to a room where only the staff could go, a bit nervous to be around them, two of the gang members, most likely the leaders of them stood next to either side of Russia and America.

"Maybe he didn't, you know." the two smirked and the others laughed, deeply but quietly.

"Have another sip incase." One of them suggested. America and Russia nodded.

"Fine, we will!" Russia said and with that they both gulped down a large amount of the "alcohol"

"Ah.. Taste's the same and fine to me!" America grinned, feeling very victorious over it.

"Ah... Am... America I feel really dizzy..." Russia held his head blink his eyes, "Maybe we should go back now..."

"I.. I kind of am too... Yeah... okay... B-Bye guys, we gotta go..." America said and they both hopped down from the tall stools beginning limp towards the door but was stopped when a gang member got in the way of them.

"You ain't going anywhere."

England looked around, "France, maybe we should go find America and Russia now.." England said, becoming a bit worried.

"Oh, Anglettere, I'm sure zhat zhey are fine! Just drink your tea." France said, annoyed, England had been saying about it for the past 30 minutes!

"Mm... I just... We haven't seen them for a while." England looked around hoping to see the boys walk past at some point.

"... Well... Zhat is true... but zhey could be in a shop right now at the other end of ze mall." France reassured.

England got up, "I'm going to look for them, stay here." England said and walked off. France sighed and smiled at Canada who smiled back.

"Ah, Anglettere really is overprotective, isnt 'e?" France said, Canada replied with a nod and took another bite out of the large cookie in his hands and wiping his face with his coat sleeve from the crumbs and chocolate, France frowned at this and grabbing a napkin he quickly wiped the boys face clean before he was to do it again.

"W-Wait! Yes we are!" America yelled dizzily struggling to stand still.

They all laughed at the two's clumsiness of falling into eachother and apoligising each time they did, they yelped as they were both pushed against a pool table.

"Ah! L-Let go!" Russia yelled, though not being able to do anything.

The two leaders of the gang pushed them down so there backs laid on the pool table and there legs hung off not even touching the ground, "Come on, kid, I know you want it." one of them growled, smirking, the two grabbed there knees and pushed them apart.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP STOP!" They both cried scared, now some other gang members had pulled there arms above there head and restrained by there wrist from some other gang members so they couldn't defend themselves.

"I haven't been with a woman in fucking weeks and this is as close as we're gonna get!" The man holding America down yelled, making America whimper.

Then it snapped in Russia.

"**KolKolKolKolKolKolKol...**" he chanted on but they wouldn't let up knowing he wouldn't have been strong enough to get them away anyway. Russia wriggled his legs more and managed to kick the guy in a very sensitive area, after of which he jumped up pulling his arms towards himself and quickly twisting the other man's hands round making him let go of him. America took his chance then, pulling the man holding his wrists down and head butting him very hard in the mouth, quickly getting himself up and socking the other man in the face.

"Ack..." they huffed catching there breath, hitting the other two's pressure point hard, however.. they didn't notice that they had only taken down six of them.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS!" The other two yelled, grabbing them by there necks.

"ACK! EHK.. AH.. Ca-ah.. n't.. b-br..the..!" They both chocked desperately for air, until the leading men got up once more, snatching the two from them and slamming them on there fronts onto the pool table.

"You'll pay for that now you little shits." they both snarled pinning there wrists together down on there backs they both kicked there legs desperately and began to sob when they felt the rim of there jeans being grabbed and pulled down the slightest bit it had stopped when they heard a very livid voice.

"**You leave those children be. Right. Now.**" they both recognised it and looked over happy to see a familiar man with large eyebrows.

"Dad!"

"Papa!"

The men smirked, "Y' dad I see." they laughed, "Get out of here and you can have them back when we're done."

"**Give them to me now and no harm will come to you.**" England growled

The eight members laughed, "I'd like to see you try to hurt u-" they didn't have enough time to finish that sentence until England had grabbed a table and threw it hard at him, knocking him out. America jumped up ready to run to England until another man grabbed him holding him under one arm.

"**Who's next or are you going to give me my children back.**" England said. The one holding Russia down tighten his grip hurting him, terribly and pushing closer towards him so he was right up against him.

"Owww.." Russia sobbed out in pain and also petrified, England heard him and immediately he grabbed yet another table running at the man and hitting him hard, knocking him out instantly like the other. Russia curled up in a ball on the table, covering his face.

"**I will give you three seconds to give me him back, if you do it no harm will come to you, if you do not I'd be very happy to start writing your funeral invitations.**" he snarled.

They pulled back.

"One."

Still glaring at the englishman.

"Two."

Now panicing they weren't sure what to do now. England leaned over the bar grabbing a few knives.

"Thr-"

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING KID, JUST- JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" he practically threw America to the ground at him, making him whimper, this still set of England and grabbing a glass he threw it at the mans head also causing him to pass out.

"**Anyone else have anything to say about this.**" he asked

The rest quickly grabbed the other three and ran off out of the resteraunt. Englands anger calmed itself down and he looked at the boys sobbing on the floor and pool table, "Oh boys..." his eyes, teary, he ran to America picking him up and putting him beside Russia on the pool table hugging them both as they sobbed into his shoulder.

"It was so scary, dad.." America sobbed loudly into his shirt, England could barely make out what he said.

"I know, I know.." England tried to hold back a few tears.

"I'm really sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, papa.." Russia cried into England's shirt as well, England nodded and managed to pick the two up with ease, being able to throw a table, it wouldn't have been hard to carry them. England would have to apoligise to pub and send a cheque to have everything fixed now, but he didn't mind just as long as America and Russia were fine, he didn't mind. England walked back holding the two.

"France.." England called.

France looked up from the table as he was playing a little game with Canada, "Oui?" he saw the two, "What happened?" France asked, holding Canada's hand still rubbing the top of it with his thumb.

"I'll explain to you when we get back home.." England said managing to reach and rub a tear from the corner of his eye, "Right now it's time to go." England said. France nodded and picked up Canada who looked at him confused.

"We 'ave to go now, mon petit.." he reached down and picked the boy up, Canada yawned and rested his head against France's chest. France smiled and rubbed the boys back walking along carrying all the bags in one hand and two on his bent arm. Once they had gotten back to the car all were helped in and buckled by the seatbelt, America and Russia still cried the whole way back and Canada kept patting there arms to comfort them even the littlest bit. France had become a bit more worried now as to what happened, "Anglettere?.."

"I will tell you once we get inside," England stopped the car and opened the trunk carrying all the bags, America and Russia refused to walk out without being extremely close to their "guardians". Once they had got inside England put all the bags down, France went upstairs putting down Canada in bed to sleep, Canada was quite upset they couldn't put the presents up today but he wasn't extremely upset because they could put them up tomorrow. France made sure Canada was asleep and walked back down to see England and the other two boys. France sat down on the couch and as America sat in Englands lap crying he allowed Russia to come to him too, trying to calm them down, soon they had reduced to only sniffles and a few tears. England explained what happened and slightly surprisingly worrying France too. England frowned.

"Im just glad they're alright..." England sighed then noticed America had gone limp, he lifted him a little to see his face and noticed the boy and fallen asleep. France had a feeling Russia was too but didn't get up, he layed back hugging him closely. England sighed again, "Those bastards..." he hugged America close. France looked over to them.

"If it was in a bar it is most likely the police have already caught them, tomorrow, lets just try to cheer them up, Oui?" France suggested, rubbing the boys back.

England nodded, "Yeah," he layed there, protectively holding the American child as did France with Russia and it wasn't long before France and England had then fallen asleep too.


End file.
